Love and Despair
by LitaE
Summary: Lily is being abused by her stepfather Mike. Jackson finds out and wants to help. Will the others find out in time or will 'the wait' be over too soon? Will Lily allow herself to truely love and trust Jackson? Lily x Jackson COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or anything/anyone associated with the show.

Chapter 1

"Come on Jackson, we're trying to do this project!" Miley said to her brother in frustration. "Why couldn't you have just gone interstate to collage like normal people?"

Jackson opened his soda, smiling in reply. "One, to annoy you. Two, I've been promoted at Rico's which is better pay. Three, the ladies in Malibu, by the way did I mention to annoy you?"

Miley stared at Lily, hoping her best friend would back her up. Though just like she had been for too long now, she was staring off into space, lost in her own thoughts. Miley finally snapped. "Lily you could back me up here."

Lily turned to both of them. "We can just go study in your room Miley. No big deal. I guess I'll see you later Jackson."

Jackson shot Lily a confused look. "Now you know when she doesn't have anything to say back to me, we've got problems. Who are you, and what have you done with the real Lily Truscott?"

"Nothing, I'm just stressed out that's all. So much homework, so little time." Lily replied bluntly. "Besides, since when did I have to prove myself to you Jackie-boy?"

"You know I hate it when you call me that." Jackson pointed at her with a mock warning glance. "Though it's much more reassuring to hear you saying that. Guess that disproves the abducted by aliens theory."

Miley grabbed her books and Lily's arm, leading them away from Jackson. "Well looking at you makes me have my doubts about the brain sucking aliens. Bye meat head."

Jackson rolled his eyes in reply, though when they were out of sight his thoughts drifted to Lily. There was no doubt that she had changed and something was definitely wrong. He tried to convince himself he didn't care, but the sadness behind Lily's eyes bugged him and he knew it had been upsetting Miley a lot as well. As much as he hated to admit it, Lily had always been easy to talk to, even when she made fun of him. Plus she was pretty, though much prettier when she smiled.

_She had just finished having her shower, smiling about the night she was going to have, excited about the hot date with her boyfriend. As she proceeded in wrapping the towel around herself, a knock came from the door._

"_I'm in here, don't worry I'll be out in a minute." The sixteen year old blonde replied, drying off and slipping on her bath robe._

_The door opened anyway and she gasped. He was there, smiling at her. "Little Lily Truscott, well not so little are we?" He said, reaching out and stroking her robe, like it was no big deal._

_Lily tried to push past him, but he just grabbed her wrist. Turning her to face the mirror, he ripped her bath robe off with his rough hands. Despite her protests and her tears, he didn't let her go but instead just kept caressing her naked body. Lily tried to scream for help, but that just provoked him to clamp a hand over her mouth._

"_You can't scream. No-one can hear you. Besides, who would believe you anyway?" He pressed his crotch into her back, so she could feel the hard-on through his jeans. "You're my little girl now and there's not a god damn thing you can do about it."_

Lily woke up with a start, sweat pouring down her forehead. She took deep breaths to calm herself down. Taking in her surroundings, she reassured herself about the dream. That night she was sleeping over at her best friend's house, meaning he couldn't get to her. For the last two months she had been trying to spend as much time over at the Stewart's as possible and the family always welcomed her there, oblivious to her reasons. They had no way of knowing that agreeing to her sleeping over kept her safe from her stepfather.

At first it all seemed unintentional. Mike would accidentally brush past her in the hall way, touch her knee on the couch, being overly supportive if she had a hard day in school. Lily never thought anything of it after all he was married to her mother. Until that one night, she was getting dressed for bed, though she could feel someone watching her as she took off her top. Turning to the door, she saw him standing there. He made no point of hiding his hand down his pants. Lily slammed her door, but she could hear him breathing on the other side. From then it escalated, and every time Lily thought about telling someone, Mike had convinced her of how hopeless it was.

Miley was still fast asleep beside her. Lily couldn't help but resent her friend at that moment, being able to sleep without a care in the world. On many occasions she had to convince herself not to blame Miley, it wasn't her fault and Lily wasn't about to spill the beans. Even when she had mentally forgiven her best friend in the past, just like that moment, it didn't stop the tears falling down her cheeks. She hated the paranoia, the nightmares, living in constant fear that the next time he could succeed in going all the way and raping her.

**NOTE**: Yeah, it gets straight into the angsty part of the story. Soon enough there will be some Lackson. Hope the people reading this are enjoying it as I'm going to keep updating as much as I can. Possibly another Lackson fic will be on the way soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily tip toed out to the Stewart's living room, hoping to cry in private. Seeing the balcony door she opened it and stepped outside into the cool breeze. She looked out towards the beach and let the emotion come out. Finally unable to stand any more, she made her way to the seat. Putting her head in her hands, she managed to muffle the noise of her wails. The last thing Lily wanted was to wake up the family and have to lie to them.

Though unfortunately, someone realised she was out there. Lily gasped as she heard the door open behind her. The balcony light came on, revealing the tired figure of Jackson. Trying to hide her face, Lily turned away from him. She wished that he would just go away.

"Lily what are you doing out here?" Jackson had sat down beside her, a look of concern on his face. "Are you crying?"

"No, now leave me alone Jackson." Lily snapped through sobs.

"Not until you tell me why you've been crying." Jackson placed a compassionate hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort Lily. He offered her the glass of water in his hand.

However, the sensitive action sent Lily into an angry fit. "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me!" She slapped his arm away, causing the glass to fly and break a few feet away.

"Lily calm down." Jackson held her shoulders, she shoved him back roughly.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Lily snapped again, her face turning red. "I hate you Jackson! You're a loser and I hate you!"

Jackson stepped back like he'd been shot. He didn't know if he was more shocked or hurt by what Lily said. Lily looked at him with teary eyes before breaking into a run towards the beach. Jackson hesitated, thinking that Lily needed the alone time, though he couldn't ignore the part of him that was worried about her. Against his better judgement, Jackson ran after her.

From a distance, Jackson watched Lily collapse down on the sand. He walked over and sat beside her, leaving a gap between them. He found himself unable to stop staring at Lily, wishing that she would talk to him. Giving up on that idea, Jackson turned to watch the waves roll in as well.

Uncomfortable with the silence, Lily finally broke it. "Why did you follow me here?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders. "To bring you back home, it's not safe out here by yourself."

Lily glared at him through tears. "Don't pretend like you care."

Jackson couldn't hold in his anger anymore. "Well, as a matter of fact, I do care. Though I have to say I wish I didn't, seeing as you have absolutely no appreciation for anyone. If this is what I get for trying to be nice, I'm out of here."

Realising that Jackson was clearly still hurt and uncomfortable Lily stood up and followed him. Grabbing his arm, a fresh lot of tears fell down her face. "I just want you to know I didn't mean anything I said. I'm sorry Jackson."

"Lily, its okay I forgive you. Come sit back down." Jackson sat down on the sand, motioning for Lily to sit beside him. "We'll just sit here for awhile if that's what you want. So are you going to tell me what's been going on for the past month? Why you seem sad every time I see you."

"I can't lie to you Jackson." Lily answered, sitting down. "I don't think I'll ever be okay. I can't stop crying. I don't know what to do."

The look of concern reappeared on Jackson's face. He slowly reached out and brushed a hair from Lily's eyes, wiping a tear away in the process. Lily, in desperation, threw her arms around Jackson, knowing that she could trust him.

"Jackson, I'm scared." Lily confessed. "I didn't mean anything I said to you. I don't know why I said it and I'm sorry I did."

"It's okay. You've already said that. I know you didn't mean it." Jackson replied, stroking Lily's hair. "I'm just worried about you. What's scared you so much?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. That's the problem." Lily broke from Jackson's hug and looked at him.

"Listen, I know we rag on each other a lot, but we've had our talks too." Jackson sighed as he let his sensitive side take full control. "The point is Lily, I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Lily smiled for the first time in days. She turned to Jackson and looked him in the eyes. "It seems like you're the only one who does care about me."

"Don't be stupid, there are plenty of people that care about you." Jackson slowly put an arm around Lily. "You've just been making it very hard, because you've been pushing us all away."

"I know, but you know I care about you right?" Lily asked, wiping the remainder of her tears and calming down at last. She let her head rest on Jackson's shoulder, feeling the comfort of being able to talk to someone.

"Most of the ladies can't help but care about me you know." Jackson said, in an attempt to make Lily laugh. He also felt nervous about the moment that their conversation was heading for.

Lily rolled her eyes and managed a giggle. "One thing's for sure, you can always make me laugh. Half the time you don't even have to try, because you my friend are so naïve."

Jackson turned to Lily, raising an eyebrow. "I'm just glad to see that you are feeling better." He stood up and offered his hand to help Lily up. For a few seconds, they just stood there. Instead of letting go of Jackson's hand, Lily just held it. Feeling a little awkward both of them let go and blushed.

"We should probably be getting back now. Dad and Miles may have woken up." Jackson started walking back towards the house, glancing at Lily and letting a smile creep up on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: **It's cool to see the amount of hits this story has had so far, thanks for taking an interest and reading it. If you feel the need to review, then do so. I try to take the comments into account. This chapter gets a bit graphic, you have been warned.

Chapter 3

As she walked through the door to her house, Lily couldn't help but feel scared. Safety was a distant memory now and the lack of sleep had made things even worse. Lily tried to run straight to her room before Mike could spot her. However, as she locked the door, she was met with a rude awakening.

"Your mother went out shopping for groceries. This means we have plenty of quality time together." Mike said, sitting on her bed, holding a picture frame. "You know, you look awful tired today? You look much better in this picture. Who is this boy? The blonde one, that is."

Lily stammered. "Get out of here, please."

"I'll bet blonde guy here doesn't know how lucky he is, standing next to a girl like you." Mike started towards Lily. "I wonder if he knows what he's missing, because it's not like you hold out. Is it?"

Lily screamed and ran, wondering why her mother left her with him, wondering why Miley had to go to the Hannah meeting without her, the question flooding through her mind knowing that Mike was going to get to her again. She headed towards the bathroom, but Mike grabbed her before she could slam the door. Unable to fight his strength, Lily just screamed and cried hoping someone would hear her.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why won't you stop?" Lily screamed at him, her voice growing hoarse.

"Shut up!" Roughly Mike placed his mouth on Lily's, kissing her so hard that it hurt, almost devouring her face with his disgusting kiss.

Lily gagged and bit his tongue to stop him. Mike jumped back in shock, slapping Lily across the face and dragging her by the hair to the living room. He ripped her top off before throwing her onto the couch. Holding her down, he kissed up her naked midsection. As she cried, begging for him to stop he fondled her breasts through her bra. Lily struggled against him, despite knowing it was hopeless to do so. Mike just laughed, holding up his belt and threatening to tie her hands with it. Lily felt her arms pinned above her head, expecting the worst and knowing there was no way to stop it.

He looked at her, so weak and helpless. "It's okay Lily, today is going to be special for us." Lily didn't say anything, just watched as he finished tying her arms and unzipped his pants. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this, since last time. Touching your smooth skin drives me absolutely crazy. So tell me Lily, what's it like to touch me?"

"Please don't do this. I hate you!" Lily cried, struggling against the binds. "Let me go now!"

"You know you like it, you evil slut. Otherwise you would have told someone. I don't want to have to gag you again, Lily." Mike rasped in her face. "Now you're going to be a good little girl. Oh yes, you'll be well worth the wait."

He pulled her forward and placed her bound hands on his errection. Lily shut her eyes and screamed in disgust, as he kept moving her wrists around, making her touch him there, getting himself off on her misery.

"Since you won't shut up, looks like I'm going to have to do something." Mike laughed, pushing Lily's head down towards his groin. "You like that don't you, I know I do." Lily couldn't scream, only gag and choke as Mike held her head down and continued to force his member into her mouth.

* * *

Miley quickly grabbed her food, looking around for a table by herself. She wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone, knowing that something was definitely not right with Lily. Once again, she picked up her cell phone and tried calling her and as expected the phone kept ringing and ringing with no answer. 

Oliver sat down next to her with his own tray. "Did you just try to call Lily again?"

"I wish I knew what was bothering her. Why isn't she at school, did she tell you anything?" Miley confided in Oliver about her increasing worries over Lily.

"No she said nothing to me, but I know what you mean. She's been weird ever since she broke up with Nick." Oliver said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Maybe that's the reason."

"I don't think so, because she didn't seem to into him after awhile." Miley pushed her tray away, giving up on eating. "I know she's had a rough time with her dad moving away and this new guy, but somehow I don't think that's it."

"Maybe she's just got a bad case of PMS." Oliver shrugged.

"Yes because when a girl is moody, that's the only explanation." Miley rolled her eyes then a thought occurred to her. "Maybe she's not getting PMS at all."

"Please get to the point. I'm not in the mood to talk about woman's troubles while I'm eating." Oliver gagged slightly, but managed to swallow.

"Nick has a reputation for moving a little fast. Lily never mentions if they, you know…"

"Oh come on, this is Lily we're talking about. She would have told you if she had and if she was…" Oliver thought about it for a moment. "Maybe you should talk to her about it…"

* * *

Jackson was down at the beach, playing volleyball with some friends. All his morning classes had finished and he couldn't have felt more alive. It helped that in the process some hot girls were checking out his moves on the court. He smiled and winked at them on occasions. Finally one of them came over and decided to introduce herself. 

"Hey there, I'm Belinda." She said, stroking Jackson's arm. "I've seen you around the collage campus, you're Jackson right?"

The only thing that stopped Jackson answering the question with an invitation to go out was what he saw next. Looking all messed up and untidy was Lily, walking towards the water. She didn't look like she was going to stop either. Jackson turned back to the girl and dropped the volleyball.

"Listen, I have to go. I'm sorry." With top speed, Jackson ran towards Lily, up to her torso in the water. He kept running into the water after her. "LILY!"

She didn't turn back to him, instead she just kept walking. A big wave soon knocked her off her feet and under the water. Jackson started to swim, looking around for any sign of her. Diving under water and swimming out further, he began to panic.

"Lily!" He cried out again, worried about how she hadn't surfaced. Soon enough, he spotted the blonde hair of Lily, who was lying face down.

Quickly he pulled her head above the water, checking to see if she was breathing. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes. Jackson stared down at her as she coughed. He picked her up and began walking with her towards the shore, but soon enough she struggled against him.

"Let me go! Why didn't you just let me die?" Lily screamed at Jackson. "It's not going to stop. It's never going to stop. He won't stop!" She fell down and began coughing uncontrollably.

"Lily what are you talking about?" Jackson suddenly noticed some small cuts on Lily's wrists, the results of the belt being tied around them. "Have you been cutting yourself? Please Lily, talk to me, you know you can."

Instead she ran off and Jackson knew better than to follow her. He sank down in the sand, tracing the imprint that Lily had left behind. Wondering what could be the matter. A part of him didn't want to care so much, but the part that did was eating away at him. Watching as she disappeared in the distance, Jackson vowed to figure out what was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Lily wasn't up to seeing her for some reason, Miley walked home sadly. She went inside, planning to watch TV and rehearse some new songs. Shutting the door behind her she found Jackson pacing the floor. When he spotted her, his eyes became wider.

"Miley, what's wrong with Lily? Please, you have to tell someone about it." Jackson grabbed Miley in desperation. "If you know something, please tell me."

"I don't know anything and besides, why would I tell you?" Miley jerked away from Jackson and sat on the couch, not telling him her theory about a possible pregnancy. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't know why I care. I can't find an answer. Maybe it's because I've known her too long, maybe it's bugging you too much I don't know. All I know is I just stopped her trying to kill herself." Jackson blurted out. "She told me just to let her die. I've never seen her like this."

Miley stared back in shock. "She tried to commit suicide? How, what happened?"

Jackson explained the whole story to a shocked Miley. During the course he began pacing the floor again. His arms were shaking and he couldn't stop it. "I can't stop thinking about her. I keep seeing Saturday night all over again. Lily in my arms crying, telling me she was scared of something." He let out a sigh of frustration. "I can't make sense of what I feel, but I want to protect her Miles."

"Wait….do you love her or something?"

"No, that's crazy. I can't be in love with Lily. I just can't get over it that's all."

Miley dismissed the thought. "So when did she tell you she was scared? Why wasn't I there?"

"The other night, when you were asleep she was on the balcony, upset. I asked her what was wrong and, just like today, she went hysterical. I know she doesn't mean to lash out at me, but something is making her crazy." Jackson explained, finally sitting back down on the chair. "She really doesn't believe that we care about her at all."

"Okay, listen. I don't know anything for sure, but she did break up with her boyfriend and just before then is when she became weird."

"Do you think he did something to her? I'll kill him." Jackson gripped the coffee table with anger in his eyes.

"We can't just go around making accusations. That will just upset her, especially if she doesn't want people to know. I think I'm just going to have to talk to her."

* * *

"Lily you're back! How are you?" Miley ran up to her best friend's locker. 

"Don't bother asking the question. I'm sure Jackson told you all about yesterday." Lily slammed her locker shut and stared at Miley.

"Why didn't you tell me you were this depressed? It hurts me that you'd want to do that. Oliver and me and been worried sick about you." Miley touched Lily's arm.

"Don't touch me." Lily snapped. "You have your perfect life and all that jazz. You always get what you want, don't you. While everything I touch turns to crap. Yeah, I'm sure this is a very tough situation for you and Smokin' Oaken."

Miley was on the verge of tears. "Please talk to me. I can help if you talk to me. I didn't mean it like that. I just want to know what's going on. You've been very weird since you went out with Nick."

Lily began walking off. "What's your point?"

"Did you and Nick, you know…do it? You can tell me, he has the reputation for being a pusher and it can be understandably upsetting."

Lily turned around, stopping Miley in her tracks. "Yeah, because I'm just some cheap slut that would give it all up, that's what you think isn't it? Well I hate to break it to you Miley, but I'm just not in the mood to talk to you anymore."

"Why can you tell Jackson and not me? Please Lily, you have to tell someone about it, before you try and hurt yourself again."

"I'm glad to know that you and Jackson have had a nice long chat about me behind my back."

"I'm worried about you. We both are. Can't you see we're only trying to help?"

"Can't you see that I don't want your help? No, because my feelings clearly don't matter to anyone. Forget that Hannah thing you wanted me to go to. I'm out of here."

* * *

Lily headed towards home, not caring if she was in trouble for truancy. She felt better knowing Mike would be at work she could stay in the safety of her room, a place that hadn't felt safe in awhile. However, there was a car in the driveway when she arrived at her house. Not her mom's or Mike's but Jackson's. He hopped out of his car the moment he saw her. 

"Leave me alone Jackson. I don't want to talk to you, or Miley." Lily told him before he had a chance to say anything.

"That's fine, because I want to talk to you. I know you won't tell me anything, except that you're scared." Jackson replied.

"Then what do you want, because I just want to be alone." Lily sighed, grudgingly accepting that Jackson wasn't going to go away.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself. I don't want you to die. I've tried to keep quiet and heck, I succeeded until Saturday night, but I can't anymore." Jackson took Lily's hand. "I can't stop thinking about you, Lily…I have feelings for you. There, I said it."

Lily felt Jackson squeeze her hand. She hesitated, but still pulled away. "Well, I don't have feelings for you. So do me a favour and stay out of my life."

"Fine, I can accept you don't feel for me the way I do for you." Jackson lied, as inside he felt a little hurt. "You know I can't just stay out of your life, not after everything that's happening to you. Not after everything you told me on Saturday."

"Stop trying to understand, okay?" Lily looked into his eyes, making sure he understood. "Besides, it's absolutely none of your business, now just go home."

Lily walked in the door, slamming it behind her. She screamed out all her rage and emotion. Walking to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. The reflection stared back, but she didn't recognise the sad face, the untidy hair and the grubby clothes.

She turned her attention to the sink, gripping the white marble until her knuckles turned the same colour. There it was next to the sink, one of Mike's razors. All Lily had to do was take it, the rest she figured would be so easy. She held it in her hands, inspecting it over and over. The way it was, he was killing her anyway and in her mind it was better just to do it first. It was the only way to make it stop and no-one was there to mess it up.

Bringing it to her wrist, she bit her lip. Shutting her eyes, she begged for the courage to be able to push down. Then suddenly, Jackson came to her mind, sweet and innocent Jackson. The look in his eyes, as he begged her not to hurt herself. The way he comforted her when she threw her arms around him, feeling the warmth as he held her too. His face a few minutes before, admitting that she meant so much to him. Remembering how he had made he smile. Lily couldn't make sense of it, but she knew she couldn't go through with it. Dropping the razor in the sink, she sunk to the bathroom floor.

"I can't do that to him. I just can't." She whispered to herself. "I don't know maybe there's something to it."

Running towards the front door, she hoped that Jackson's car was still in the driveway and that she could apologise for pushing him away again and lying about her feelings which were clearer than ever. Seeing the empty driveway, she sat down on her front step, leaning against the house. Hoping that the only guy she trusted, the person that kept her alive would come back.

* * *

**NOTE: **Once again, thank you for all the hits and reviews. As you can see, the Lily/Jackson relationship is developing a little more. Only I know what happens next with those two. but I won't keep you guessing for too long because I plan to update pretty soon. So from me to you, Read, Review, Enjoy! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lily wasn't up for going to school on Wednesday. She didn't want to see Miley, knowing what she had said to her. A part of her wanted to see Jackson though, but she couldn't face him either. It made it harder to face people the longer it went on.

She watched the TV. Coincidently there was some talk show on about it. They made it look so easy to tell the police, tell someone else. Mike hadn't made it so easy. He had told Lily of his cover plan many times, his connections in high places and the threats against her mother just made things a million times worse.

Her stomach growled in hunger, due to the fact that she hadn't eaten since Mike had tied her arms three days before. Sleep was impossible, so her eyes wanted to close and make her collapse. Though knowing that Mike was getting even closer and 'the wait' as he referred to it as was almost over, Lily was not planning to let her guard down.

Picking up her cell phone, she thought about calling Jackson, but her fingers were too shaky to dial or text message anyone. Giving up on that idea, she stared at the blank TV screen. She hated Mike for making it happen. She hated herself for letting it happen and, though she couldn't deny her heart belonged to him, a part of her hated Jackson for not letting her end her life.

It flashed through her mind again and she wanted to throw up. Instead only a dry wretch came out, due to her lack of food. Her stomach growled again and she figured it would be best to at least try and eat something. Grabbing some left-overs from the fridge, she picked at them with a fork, desperately trying to bring it to her mouth.

Slow steady movements Lily, she told herself. Just lift the fork and open your mouth then, all you have to do is swallow it. She brought the fork to her lips, forcing the food down. Even though she could barely taste it, she forced herself to eat the remaining contents until she felt full.

Rinsing out the dishes, she felt less faint from having eaten something. Though suddenly, she felt uneasy. Hearing the breathing behind her she didn't want to turn around. A dish fell from her hands and smashed on the floor below. Lily shut her eyes, preying that it was just her imagination.

"Alone at last, I see." Mike grabbed her shoulders before she could run. "I've been thinking about you all day Lily. Now I realise I've been punishing myself for so long, so I'm going to do you a favour and just get it over and done with. That's what you want isn't it?"

Before Lily could answer, Mike threw her over his shoulders. Roughly pounding on his back, Lily screamed. Begging for the help that would never come, promising herself she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying. All the elements she promised would be different were all the same.

This time, Mike shoved her onto the dining table, pinning her back to the wood before getting on top of her. His body on top of hers, stinking of his foul musk that Lily had come to know too well. The kissing was the worst, this time even more unbearable than those before it. With his unshaven jaw line cutting her skin, his gross breath and sloppy wet mouth. Then he began to bite her, first her lips, then her neck. Lily shouted in pain, which provoked Mike to tear off her shirt and continue his abusive kisses down her body until he reached her pants. He tortured Lily by undoing them as slow as possible, like he was unwrapping a present, making sure that Lily knew exactly what was coming.

"What the hell?! Get off her!" A voice rang out through the air. Mike looked up in shock only to be hit in the face with Lily's skateboard. Opening her eyes, Lily turned just enough to see Jackson standing there with a look of shock and worry.

Using this distraction Lily rolled off the table, she ran towards Jackson who ushered her out of the house. She didn't stop running until she was in the seat of Jackson's convertible. He was soon in the driver's seat beside her, starting the car desperately to get out of there. Mike jumped on the hood of the car, causing them both to jump. Jackson just kept going until Mike fell off onto the ground.

Shutting her eyes, she tried to block it all out, but she could hear Mike screaming for her. Even when Jackson sped away fast, gripping the wheel tightly as he did, Lily couldn't stop shaking hysterically. Glad to be free, but embarrassed at she sat in her bra and that Jackson knew her horrible secret.

Finally the car came to a stop at the Stewarts house. Jackson slipped off his jacket, handing it to Lily with his own shaking hands, so she could cover herself. "Here, put this on. It will keep you warm."

Lily undid her seatbelt, slipping the jacket on. Feeling grateful for the warmth she shut her eyes. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't have come along."

"I'm so sorry I didn't know Lily. He's a disgusting vile human being. It makes me want to be sick." Jackson looked at Lily, unable to stop a tear falling down his own cheek after what he had witnessed. "I was just returning your skateboard. When I heard you scream, I didn't know what to expect."

Lily grabbed Jackson's arm. "You didn't know, I never told you. I couldn't. I didn't think anyone would believe me. He said no-one would."

"We have to go to the police Lily. He assaulted you!" Jackson turned to her with a serious stare.

"He said if I told anyone, he'd hurt my mom." Lily told him, letting her hysterical tears fall.

For awhile, the two just sat there, as neither of them knew what to do or say. Finally Jackson hopped out of the car and opened the passenger door for Lily. "Let's go into the house, okay?"

Jackson watched as Lily walked slowly towards the door. She kept holding the jacket tight around her. Holding the door open for her, Jackson helped a shocked Lily towards the couch. He started towards the kitchen, to get Lily some water, but she pulled him back.

"Please don't go." Lily pleaded. "I feel safer when I'm with you."

Jackson obliged, reaching out his hand to her, hesitating in case she didn't want to be touched. Seeing no objections, he pulled her onto his lap, held her close and cradled her gently, feeling her arms circle his shoulders tightly. He rocked her in his arms, listened to her stories, letting her cry until she calmed down.

"Now you know my secret. I wanted to tell you, but at the same time I didn't want anyone to know." Lily explained, touching Jackson's face. "I'm sorry I lied."

Jackson looked deeply into her eyes wanting to kiss her. Though seeing what she had been through, he decided not to and instead guided her head to his shoulder. He whispered to her continuously about keeping her safe, vowing that he would keep the promise and never let her go back. He continued to watch her as she drifted off to sleep, enjoying the feeling of Lily in his arms again.

Jackson heard the car in the driveway, signalling that Robby was home. Knowing that Lily couldn't deal with anything more, he carried her up to his room. Gently he placed her on his bed and under his covers. For awhile he sat and watched her, reaching over occassionally to brush a hair from her face. In the time he sat there, he knew that his feelings for her were growing.

"How can he do this to you? How can I protect you from him?" Jackson whispered to the sleeping Lily. He kept debating the only solution over and over in his head. Coming to the realisation, he sighed to himself and planted a kiss on Lily's forehead. "I guess that's just the way it has to be."

* * *

**NOTE:** So now that somebody knows, things will be different. But just how different? Stay tuned for the next instalment, where you find out what Jackson's only solution is. In the meantime, thank you for reading. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lily woke up to find herself on a comfortable bed. She didn't recognise where she was at first, until she saw Jackson sitting and reading at his desk and realised she was in his room. For awhile she just watched him study, snuggling closer into his sheets, smiling as he looked so serious. Feeling eyes on the back of his head, Jackson turned around to find Lily staring at him.

"You fell asleep earlier. I thought you could use a nap." Jackson explained, sitting on the bed.

"Since when do you read?" Lily asked, rubbing her eyes.

Jackson lay back on the bed. "I have collage classes, you know. Besides, it helps take my mind off things."

Lily lay down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know, I used to have dreams about this, you and me, that is. I never really thought they meant anything until now."

Jackson looked towards her curiously. "What were they about exactly?"

"Well for one thing, Mike wasn't in the picture. You made me laugh at every opportunity. Somehow we'd always end up on the beach, where you'd just take me in your arms and kiss me." Lily looked towards him, with hope in her eyes. "Jackson…what's wrong?"

Jackson sat up and sighed letting the truth come out. "As much as I want to make those dreams come true, I've realised that…I have to let you go."

Lily sat up beside him, pulling his jacket tight around her. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Lily, they came here looking for you. We told them you weren't here, because Dad and Miley don't know you are here. I know you can't go back home, but you can't stay here forever."

"I have nowhere else to go. I don't even have clothes for that matter." Lily looked down and played with Jackson's fingers. "I've thought about running so many times but it's just hopeless Jackson."

"I promised you I would help protect you." Jackson handed Lily an envelope. "As much as I want you to, you can't stay here. There's about five hundred dollars in there."

She took the envelope with disbelief, looking at Jackson. "I can't do that. There's no way I can accept it. You worked hard for that. Besides, where would I go?"

"I called some old friends from Tennessee. There are four of them renting this place, it's a little less than what you're used to, but it's not too bad plus they said you could stay. After all, the offer is always open to me." Jackson explained, taking Lily's hand, feeling the warm tingles in the process.

Lily couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to think of the whole situation. "I don't know what to say. I know it's the right thing, because I can't live like this anymore, but-"

Jackson interrupted her. "You don't want to leave things behind." Without even realising it, his fingers had intertwined with Lily's. "I don't want you to go, but I promised you. This is the only way you'll be safe from him."

"Please, Jackson. I can't take your money. It wouldn't be right.' Lily knew the real reason was that she couldn't leave Jackson, just as she was really beginning to let her feelings for him surface. The words were stuck in her throat, the three words she wanted so much to say, but knew she shouldn't so she kept quiet.

"In the end Lily, it's your decision. Though I would much rather know you are living a happy life, than knowing that my car is full of gas." Jackson explained, looking into Lily's eyes. "So what's it going to be?"

"This is crazy." Lily paced the floor of Jackson's room. "I know you're right it's just hard. Leaving my mom, my friends…leaving you."

"Listen, we can go downstairs and tell Miley together. I'm sure she can give you some clothes, if not you can always use the ones I prepared earlier." Jackson handed Lily a small gym bag, the inside containing some of 'Hannah Montana's' clothes.

"No, we can't tell her." Lily said, biting her lip remembering their row the previous day. "It's hard enough leaving you behind. I don't think I could face her. I don't want anyone else to know. Besides, I'd have to explain everything and I know she'd want me to stay. If I stay, he'll find me."

"I guess that's fair enough. You do things in your own time." Jackson picked up Lily's chin and smiled at her. "It's going to be okay."

"Do you really believe that?" Lily asked, touching Jackson's cheek.

"I wouldn't say it otherwise. It's something in my brain, makes it impossible to lie to you."

"I'd better get changed, so turn around. I can't go out looking like this." Lily threw Jackson's jacket on the bed. She opened the bag to see what was inside, but stopped as she saw one of Jackson's shirts on the floor.

"Are you decent, yet?" Jackson asked.

"In a second." Lily picked up the blue Rico's shirt and slipped it on, smiling as she caught the faint scent of Jackson's cologne on the material. Seeing his back still to her, Lily went up and hugged Jackson from behind.

"I guess you're ready then." Jackson stared down at the hands on his chest, while feeling Lily pressing against his back.

"I'm just dressed. I'm still far from ready." Lily turned Jackson to face her, so they just stared at each other. Unable to deal with the feelings inside, Lily broke his eye contact. "Let's just go Jackson, before I lose my nerve."

* * *

"The bus doesn't come for another forty five minutes." Lily explained, holding her ticket. "You don't mind hanging around for awhile do you?"

"Forty five minutes isn't long enough to say goodbye to you." Jackson confessed.

"I know, but I promise I'll write to you every week." Lily sat down next to Jackson. "I'll probably call you every day, knowing how much I'll miss you."

"Why is it that all this happened now?" Jackson asked, looking at Lily for answers.

"Why does it happen anywhere at anytime? Some people are just born bad I suppose."

"No, Lily." Jackson grabbed both her hands. "Don't pretend you didn't know what I meant."

"Of course I knew." Lily replied, looking into his eyes. "It's hard enough leaving already and I just can't be reminded of it."

"Sure, me neither." Jackson let go of Lily's hands.

"I can't exactly deny it though, no matter what my feelings for you are always going to be there. You saved my life it's not easy to forget."

Jackson stared off, unable to look at Lily while he voiced the secret fears on his mind. "Soon enough you'll probably meet someone else and they will care for you. Do all the things that I can't because I'm here and your there."

"Please don't say that." Lily whispered, turning to him.

An awkward silence followed before the small talk began and from then on the conversation revolved around Lily's new life, flatmates and possibilities. Throughout the talk, the two of them constantly pulled each other into hugs.

Too soon, the moment came when the speakers announced Lily's bus. The two looked at each other. Jackson picked up Lily's bag, carrying it for her until the very last minute when he knew he had to give it back. Lily shook as she took it back from him. The two stood there, staring at each other awkwardly as others boarded the bus.

Impulsively Jackson pulled Lily to him, for a second he looked into her eyes before kissing her gently. Lily felt surprised that a kiss could feel so amazing. She responded by kissing him back, loving the feel of Jackson's surprisingly soft lips on her own. Unable to believe that a real kiss, filled with emotion, could make her forget everything else. As Jackson opened his mouth for a more passionate kiss, Lily slid her hands up his back and ran her fingers through his hair. They knew that they had to stop, but they didn't want to. Instead they held each other close and tight.

"Wow." Lily whispered as there lips parted. Her forehead was against Jackson's looking deep into his eyes and knowing he felt the same way.

"Lily, before you go I-"

Lily interrupted before he could say anything. "Please don't say it. I won't be able to go if you say it."

"Okay, I understand." Jackson said to her. He nuzzled her forehead before meeting her eyes again.

In the rush of the moment, Lily blurted the words out anyway. "I love you, Jackson"

"I love you, too." Jackson replied, his eyes beginning to water.

Lily rested her head on his shoulder. "Everything you've done for me, it's too amazing."

"Don't mention it. Just go on and live the way you should. Be safe, I'll be thinking of you. I'll come and visit you when I have the cash." Jackson smiled to hide the pain of letting her go. "Better get on the bus now. Promise me once again to write and phone whenever you need me. I don't care if it's two in the morning."

"I promise." Lily gave in to one last kiss with Jackson before boarding the bus. She looked out the window, pressing her hand to the glass and not breaking his eye contact. "I love you." She mouthed to him, just before the bus drove away, separating them until they met again.

* * *

**NOTE: **Don't get too pissed/upset by the current Lackson split, the fic is far from over. You'll just have to wait until I post the next chapter (pretty soon, 1 week tops.) I've got the ideas and I'm putting them down and I'm sure the regular alerts and others will like them. In the meantime, keep enjoying and keep the reviews up. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Scrubbing down the counter at Rico's, he could have sworn he saw her. There was the person with long blonde hair and cute little hat. Jackson nearly ran from behind the counter to cry out for Lily, but then he realised that it wasn't Lily at all. In the case of this person, it wasn't even a girl.

It was crazy, but he had been seeing Lily everywhere. At least he convinced himself that they were Lily. It didn't matter whether he was at collage, at work or even just cruising along in his car. It made things very hard, but Jackson knew he was just going to have to accept the fact.

Glad to finally be off a shift that felt like it lasted forever, Jackson sighed and walked to his car. For awhile he just sat there, lost in his thoughts. He let his mind drift to Lily and punished himself for only realising his feelings when he had to send her away. So many years wasted on shallow girls whose beauty was only skin deep, when the perfect woman had been standing in front of him for years.

Unable to go home at that moment, he just kept driving for awhile. Cruising around the streets, just watching the people and time pass by. In seeing one person in particular, he began to see red. Mike was standing around with a picture, obviously asking whether people had seen Lily or not. Jackson put his foot down on the accelerator, feeling as the car ripped through the wind. Going faster and faster, letting out his anger at Mike by speeding. Maybe the speed would help relieve him.

Eventually he managed to calm down. He pulled over by the side of the road and once again let himself get lost in his thoughts. Lily invaded his mind again, everything from their first kiss to that cute way she smiled. Every playful fight and every talk they had, flashing through his mind. He shut his eyes, realising this was the only place he could see her until he could get money to go to Tennessee.

Jackson hadn't even realised that he fell asleep until he woke up, still on the side of the road. Checking his watch, he realised he had been passed out there for nearly three hours. His cell phone rang from the seat beside him. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but seeing it was from Robby, he answered.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" Jackson adjusted his eyes so he could see.

"Listen son, we're all getting a search party together to try and find Lily. I would appreciate it if you would come back home and help."

Jackson felt his stomach tied in knots. "Sure, okay dad. I'll be home soon." He hung up the phone quickly, in case of any questioning. Starting up the car, he headed back towards home.

As pointless as he knew it was, Jackson figured it would be best to help out with the search party. It would help get the heat of him, just in case there were any suspicions that pointed in his direction. He turned on the car radio, thinking that music would help take his mind off things. As luck would have it, he turned on to a station playing love song dedications.

"Why? Why me?" He punched the wheel in frustration. Then he heard the number and figured that maybe Lily might hear his message. "Stupid but it's worth a shot I suppose."

He dialled the number, waiting to be taken off hold. "Yes, I would like to dedicate a song. Please send a message from Jackson to Lily, telling her that I miss her and hope to be with her soon." Then he began to wonder what song to play for her. Something that would remind her of home, yet show how he felt about things. The only song he could think of was one he had heard hundreds of times before. "Yes, could you please play 'If we were a movie' by Hannah Montana. Thank you."

* * *

Lily sat on the mattress which would be her bed for awhile. She could hear the others watching TV, but she wasn't in the mood to socialise with her new roommates at that moment. She opened up her bag, preparing to pack everything into the drawers provided in her new room. Dumping everything on the bed, she spotted something she had overlooked before. An envelope had fallen from the bag and sat beside the pile of clothes. Lily dived on it, ripping the seal and reading the contents.

_Lily,_

_This is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I didn't think I'd have to do it so soon, but it's for the best for you. It would be selfish if I kept you here with me, we both know that, but it doesn't change the fact that when you read this I'll probably be back at home missing you like crazy._

_At the moment I'm writing this, I'm watching you sleeping. I want to lie there beside you, but this is probably the first time you've had a decent rest in awhile. You look so cute, all curled up in my bed like that. Then again, I can't remember a time when you haven't looked beautiful. I never said anything before because, let's face it, you were Miley's best friend and it would have been awkward. However, I'm kicking myself for it now. Maybe I could have helped you sooner._

_So many things left to say, but so little paper left to write it on. I don't know how you really feel about me right now. Whether you truly return my feelings, or whether you're just grateful for me saving you. I suppose it doesn't matter much now. One thing I will tell you, because I don't know if I'll have the guts to before you leave, I love you Lily. It may sound crazy and I guess in a way it is, but I do._

_Jackson._

Lily kept re-reading the letter, feeling emotional. She had only just arrived at her new home, but already she was missing him. Wanting to call him, Lily stepped out of her room and walked towards the phone. Then the thought occurred to her, someone else could answer the phone and find her.

"I miss you." Lily stared at the phone, reciting Jackson's letter in her mind once again. She figured that a letter would be the best way to contact him. Grabbing the pen and a piece of scribble paper that sat by the phone, she wondered what she could write. All the words were in her mind, but she had no idea what to say.

After a few lines, the phone rang. Lily didn't know why, but it filled her with hope. Carefully, she picked it up off the receiver. "Hello?"

"So I see that you made it alright then." Hearing the happy southern accent in her ear made Lily smile.

"Of course, I was just writing a letter, a way to reply to the one that you wrote me."

"I almost forgot I put that in there. I guess some of it sounds pretty cheesy."

Lily began doodling little hearts all over her letter. "No it was really sweet. By the way, I love you too."

"I know, but you have to admit the distance thing is a little hard. Not to mention I have to keep another news-worthy secret about someone I care about." From the other end of the phone, Jackson sighed. "How are things over there anyway?"

"Everyone seems pretty nice. I guess I'm just nervous right now. I'm still getting my head around this whole thing. Not just with Tennessee, but how I've never felt this way about anyone before." Lily felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks, glad that Jackson couldn't see it.

"Don't worry. They're all going to love you and I'll be coming to see you soon."

"So what exactly is going on over there?"

"Technically, I'm involved in a search party trying to find you, since you've officially been missing for over twenty-four hours now. Everyone is we know is out searching. I better get back out there soon in case they get suspicious."

"No, please just stay on the phone and talk to me. Who knows when we'll get to talk again, I can't exactly call your house in case Miley or your dad answers."

"I didn't think about it like that, I just assumed we'd have all the time in the world." There was silence from both ends, until Jackson spoke up again. "I don't know what we're going to do Lily."

"Just sit and talk to me for awhile. We can figure something out, we have to." Lily begged until Jackson agreed. For awhile the two spoke, trying to figure out solutions and reassure each other, trying to pretend the other was right there with them.

"Listen, I think I can hear someone in the house. I really have to go. I don't want to, but I have to okay?"

"I understand." Lily said it, but the truth was she didn't understand why she had let herself fall in love with someone she couldn't hold. "I love you."

"I love you, too." With one click, the line went dead. Lily looked at her letter, now with a border of little hearts, and continued to write.

* * *

Miley burst into Jackson's room the moment he hung up the phone. "Unbelievable! Lily is out there, missing and you're talking to some girl? How selfish can you be?"

"Not as selfish as you might think. Now if you'll excuse me." Jackson snapped, pushing past Miley.

"Most of us have come back home, we're going to continue searching in the morning. Do you think that you could spare a moment of your free time without complaining?" Miley retorted, still standing in his doorway.

"Just shut up will you!" Jackson yelled, shocking his younger sister. "If you think I don't give a crap about Lily then fine you're free to think that because I really don't care."

"Then why were you in here on your phone instead of out there looking for her?" Miley asked, a little quieter than her previous comments.

"Why were you listening in on my private conversations when you could have been out looking for her?" Jackson was about to storm away but turned back to Miley for one last comment. "Did you ever figure that Lily might not want to be found?" He couldn't count on Miley not to follow him downstairs. Grabbing his car keys, he prepared to walk out the door.

"What do you mean by that?" Miley blocked Jackson from exiting. "Why would she want to leave her friends and family like that?"

"She's depressed here, Miles! Anyone can see it. You do the math and figure out why she would want to leave." Jackson finally edged past Miley and out the door to his car.

Once again he found himself driving around aimlessly. He tried to keep Lily's voice in his head, but Miley's accusations kept blocking her out. Eventually he drove to the secluded end of the beach and parked his car. Walking onto the sand, he lay down and looked up at the night sky, wishing that Lily was there beside him.

* * *

**NOTE: **Thank you for all the positive feedback on the last chapter. I'm glad that Lackson is so popular :-) in the case of this fic, Lily and Jackson don't seem to be doing well without each other :-( but don't worry, that will soon be fixed and Lackson has many cute and lovely get togethers. Though, as there always is, there's a twist. So wait another week, week and a half for Chapter 8. In the meantime, enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I can't believe she's gone. No-one has had any luck yet? How could she vanish? We didn't even have a chance to make up. I wish we never had that stupid fight." Miley sat in front of the television, watching the news. Her eyes remained fixated to the screen where a picture of Lily was smiling back at her. The voice over was explaining that she'd been missing since Wednesday afternoon, approximately 3 and a half days ago.

Jackson couldn't help but feel a little guilty, especially since Miley had been constantly bugging Robby and him for any news. He couldn't break to Miley that he knew what was going on, as he had promised Lily he wouldn't. Instead he sat, stuffing his face with the sandwich he had just made, watching the TV.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Miley, in her depressed state couldn't answer it. After the second lot of banging, Jackson finally hopped off the couch and headed to the door. On opening it, he found two police officers, holding up their badges and looking serious. Nearly choking on the mouthful of sandwich he had, Jackson forced himself to swallow. He knew that any simple action could give Lily away.

"Let's cut to the chase." The taller man said bluntly. "We have reason to believe you know the whereabouts of Lily Truscott."

Miley suddenly snapped up. "What are they talking about Jackson?"

"We'd appreciate it if you'd come down to the station with us, answer a few questions. Her mother and stepfather are worried sick about her." The other man explained to Jackson.

"What are they talking about?" Miley stood up from her seat, standing face to face with her brother. "Do you know where Lily is?"

"Miley, there are many things you don't know…" It was all Jackson could say, also enough for the police to confirm everything.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." The taller officer spoke up again. "You come with us to the station and answer a few questions okay?"

Jackson knew he had no choice but to go with them. Miley looked on in confusion. She couldn't help but wonder why Jackson knew all the answers, while she had no clue. Jackson looked down as he walked towards the car. Miley kept questioning him until they drove off and left her behind.

* * *

He kept watching the tape, over and over. They had been caught by the bus station security camera. Jackson kept quiet for awhile, staring at the one way mirror which he suspected Mike and Mrs Truscott-Wade were watching him on the other side. 

"She needed to get out of here." Jackson cried out after awhile. "Please just leave her alone!"

"Unfortunately it doesn't work that way Jackson."

"She's a minor and her parents are worried sick."

"I'm sure her step dad is really worried. He's just upset that he can't control a little girl for his own gain anymore." Jackson shouted out, breathing heavily trying to calm himself down.

"According to Mr Wade, Lily assaulted him with her skateboard and said she was going to run away with you. Her mom has confirmed that Miss Truscott has been spreading these vicious rumours, one of those is probably what she told you."

Jackson shook his head in anger and disgust. "How could Lily possibly hurt a man of his size?!"

"Listen, her mom has explained the divorce being tough. Lily has never really warmed up to Mike. By the looks of everything that has happened she probably still hopes that Daddy will come back."

"We've seen it all before Jackson. It's nothing new and all it does is waste our time. It's easy to be persuaded by a pretty girl, but now we have to bring her back to her parents."

"If these accusations that Miss Truscott is making have any truth to them, she will have to file a police report herself. In the meantime, she must be returned to the custody of her parents."

Before Jackson had the chance to lose his temper completely, another figure came into the room. Jackson kept his head down, so he didn't notice who it was. Despite that, he would never forget the words that followed. They had found Lily in Tennessee and were bringing her back to Malibu.

Jackson felt sick to his stomach. Everything he had done was wasted and Lily was no longer safe. The police weren't going to believe him about the abuse, plus Lily had made him swear he would tell no-one. A tear rolled down Jackson's cheek at the realisation. In his mind, he had broken his promise to the young woman he loved.

* * *

Jackson had tried to concentrate the next few days, but whether he was at collage or work or the beach, nothing was working. All he could think about was Lily. No updates had been sent his way, but he knew that she was back in Malibu. A part of him felt paranoid that she was mad at him, because of everything that had happened. 

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He picked it up in desperation, hoping it was Lily. "Hello?"

"Jackson, they're coming. They're on their way to your house right now." Lily's voice replied, barely above a whisper. "I can't…"

"You can't what? Lily, talk to me." Jackson asked her, his voice full of concern and his mind filled with worst case scenarios.

"I love you, Jackson." It was the last words he heard before the phone went dead. He had to see her, no matter what happened she needed him.

Running from his room towards the front door, he stopped in his tracks by the piano. Lily's mom, Mike, Robby and Miley were all sitting at the kitchen table staring at him. The looks on their faces said he had no choice but to join them.

"What's going on?" Jackson slowly walked towards them slowly, clutching his car keys and still preparing to run.

"Son, I think you better sit down and explain yourself." Robby motioned at the chair, sitting a little back from the table, where all the eyes could look at him accusingly.

"Why does it matter, the point is that Lily's back home and maybe you should listen to her." Jackson replied bluntly, refusing to sit down.

Mrs. Truscott-Wade shook her head. "Why are you trying to corrupt my daughter? Filling her head with all these lies?"

Robby spoke up. "Now Nicole, we can't assume that Jackson had anything to do with this. After all, Lily ran away alone. He just provided the transport."

Mike looked at Jackson, trying to stop a big grin appearing on his face. "I see your point Robby, but he shouldn't have encouraged Lily to run from her problems."

"She had no-where else to go!" Jackson cried out. "Am I the only one that cares about her?"

Suddenly Nicole snapped. "Don't even imply that you spiteful little bastard. I don't even want you to see my daughter again, do you hear me?"

Jackson stepped back in shock. "You can't do that. Please."

Miley stopped wiping the tears in her eyes. "I know we haven't spoken in awhile but Lily is still my best friend! It's not fair that because of Jackson she doesn't get to come over here anymore. Thanks a lot Jackson you've ruined everything!"

Jackson threw his arms up, knowing he was never going to win the fight. He was about to storm out before he saw Mike stand up to address everyone. Turning around, Jackson came face to face with him, their stares burning holes in each other.

"I don't think that young Miley here should have to suffer for what her brother has done. We enjoy having her over at the house." Mike walked over, putting his hand on the stressed Miley's shoulder.

"Get your hand off her!" Jackson threw Mike's arm off his sister. "Don't ever touch my sister again."

Robby finally took control of the situation. "Jackson, leave now, you're not helping yourself. As for the rest, we'll make sure that Jackson stays out of Lily's way from now on. I agree with you Mike it seems like the appropriate course of action."

Jackson kept heading up to his room. He couldn't believe his father had just agreed with a pervert. The anger boiled up inside of him as he thought of Mike touching Lily. His anger was soon overcome with pain and he collapsed on his bed. Trying to wake up from what he believed was a nightmare, and failing. He found himself in the same place with his heart broken from the cold hard fact that he and Lily were not going to be together.

"I love you Lily." Jackson whispered, the words sounding so pointless in his deserted room.

However, he found he wasn't deserted when a soft reply came from under his bed. "I love you Jackson." Flipping out, Jackson jumped up and looked towards where the voice came from. Lily crawled out from under his bed and over to where he was sitting.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson whispered, paranoid that the others downstairs could hear them.

"They think I'm in my room. I had to see you." Lily captured Jackson's lips in a hungry kiss. "You have no idea how much I've missed that."

"Oh, I think I have a clue." Jackson pulled her back into another kiss, picking her up and taking her to his bed. "They told me I couldn't see you again."

"Same lecture they gave me." Lily stroked Jackson's cheek, making sure his watery eyes didn't shed any tears. "I wish we could just run and escape all this, though I guess we've proven that doesn't work."

Jackson pulled his covers over them both and together they cuddled beneath them. "How are you holding up though? I've been worried about you."

Lily put her finger to his lips. "I don't want to think about that right now. I just want to enjoy this moment. We're not going to be able to meet so easily and tomorrow at school is going to be hell. So just for tonight, let's just be happy that we're together again."

Jackson agreed and for awhile, the two made out passionately. Kissing each other so desperately, they made up for almost a week of lost time. Pushing all their troubles to the back of their minds, everything was perfect. Then the awkwardness returned when Lily pulled back, implying with her eyes that she had to leave.

Jackson didn't want her to, which kept him holding her closely. "You can stay here tonight, you're already out. Please don't go."

"Sneaking out I can do, however I wouldn't put it past my mom to do a bed check. I better get back before they realise I'm gone." Lily walked towards the window, grabbing one of Jackson's baseball caps and putting it on. "I'll give this back when I next see you."

Jackson grabbed her hand, pulling her into a hug. "You already have one of my T-shirts, you can't steal the hat." Though seeing Lily look up at him with a sweet smile, Jackson caved in. "Alright, you can keep it."

"Why do you have an Ireland baseball cap anyway?" Lily nuzzled his neck, taking in their last few minutes together.

"I plan on going there someday, that's why." Jackson picked up Lily's face and kissed both her cheeks.

Lily opened the window and sat on the ledge, turning back to Jackson and smiling at him. "Are you planning to take me with you?"

Jackson nodded, smiling back at her. "Absolutely."

* * *

**NOTE: **Thanks to insomnia, this chapter came up a little earlier :-) Yes, I had to put Lackson back together in Malibu. Better sooner than later right? Expect another chapter up soon I suppose. Meanwhile enjoy this chapters somewhat happy ending and then review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lily was back at school, dreading the day ahead like the plague. Everyone was buzzing about her disappearance. Rumours were flying about the reasons why she ran away, none of them true of course. As she walked down the hallway, she could hear people talking about it.

"I heard she was running away to find her dad. He went interstate after the divorce you know."

"I can't blame her for wanting to leave, after Nick broke up with her and everything."

"She was just doing it for some attention, like come on, I mean look at her."

"Rumour has it that Miley's brother Jackson was going to elope with her, but backed out at the last minute."

"No way, I heard he was a cover for some twenty five year-old she was dating."

Lily just stared into her locker, wanting them all to shut up. Quickly she gathered her books, waiting for the hallway to empty before she decided to move. Unfortunately, this gave Miley and Oliver enough time to find her.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Miley asked, nervously.

"Everything's fine, brilliant and coming up roses. What do you think?" Lily told her sarcastically.

"Yeah, we've heard some of the rumours. Would you mind sharing the true story?" Oliver looked to her questioningly.

"I think the rumours would entertain you a heck of a lot more." Lily started walking towards class.

On her last nerve with the whole situation, Miley grabbed Lily's arm and made her turn back. "Listen, we've been worried sick about you. We're your friends and that's what we do. First you try to kill yourself and then you run away? We didn't know what had happened and we still don't."

"You tried to kill yourself?" Oliver's eyes widened at the realisation.

Lily threw her hands up in frustration. "Thank you for bringing that up to the whole world Miley! Some friend you turned out to be. Now if you'll excuse me."

By this time, a whole crowd had gathered around to watch the fight. Miley didn't care, she snapped back. "At least I'm trying to be a friend. You're the one that goes behind my back and suddenly confides in my brother. "

"At least Jackson understands me. You have no idea at all!"

"I would if you'd just tell me the truth but you just start all these arguments for no reason. I thought we told each other everything, I thought we were best friends!"

"Cat fight, ladies in your corners." Oliver tried to lessen the amount of tension, to no avail.

"Shut up Oliver!" They both cried out in unison.

"Obviously we're not best friends, because if you were my friend you'd stay the hell out of my business when I want you to!"

Finally reaching boiling point, sick of caring and just getting spat on for it, Miley could no longer hold herself responsible for what she said. "If you want it, fine Lily, be that way. The way your acting, you deserve everything you get!"

"You bitch!" In a sudden rush of anger, Lily slapped Miley hard across the face. "Don't you ever say that to me again! Ever!"

Everyone around them was stunned, at a loss for words, even Oliver. Lily walked off towards the library to be alone. Miley stared after her, holding her cheek with tears in her eyes.

* * *

The letter just sat on his desk, staring back at him. She had written it to him her first day in Tennessee, but he had only received it now. 

_Dear Jackson,_

_I've made it. I'm free. Though they weren't kidding when they said it comes with a price. I miss certain things about Malibu. I miss the good old days before I felt the need to run. Most of all is you, I miss you too much. I know, it may not seem that way, since I haven't called but this is all so new to me. I want to be with you all the time. I wish everything had happened differently, you have to know how desperate I am to see you, to hear your voice._

_The weirdest thing just happened, after I wrote that last sentence the phone rang. It was you. You wanted to make sure I reached here safely. I know I just said it five minutes ago, but that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Maybe we are meant to be, because even though you're there and I'm here it's like we're connected. That probably sounds really corny, but its how I feel. _

_I suppose there's not much else to say. After all we've just talked on the phone for over an hour. Remember Jackson, I love you and I always will. Please call or write or visit soon._

_Hugs and Kisses, Lily._

Jackson couldn't stay in the house anymore. He walked down to the beach, sitting down in the same spot he had sat with Lily on the fateful Saturday night. He thought about the letter, about him and Lily in his bedroom the night before. He hated having to deal with the accusing eyes of his father and sister since Lily had come home. More than anything he wished things could have been different.

"Jackson." A voice sounded out from behind him, where the cave was.

Naturally, Jackson walked towards the voice and into the bushes. He felt himself being pulled into the little cave that was there. Finding himself face to face with Lily, he couldn't help himself but to pull her into a hungry kiss. He kissed her all over her face, not knowing if and when he would feel her on his lips again.

Jackson whispered. "I read that letter you sent to me."

Lily snuggled up to him. "I've had the worst day ever. All these rumours floating around and then Miley and I had an even bigger fight. All I wanted to do was just get out of there, get in your car and just cruise down the highway with you."

"I can't believe they won't let me see you. It's not fair." Jackson told her. "Especially, on days like these."

"You didn't have a good day either?" Lily gave Jackson's fingers a squeeze before intertwining them with her own.

"I was worried about you." Jackson cupped her face. "We have to go to the police and make them believe us! It's the only way you'll be safe now."

"You think I haven't thought of that?" Lily snapped, though feeling guilty she hugged Jackson tightly and quietened down. "Even if we had enough evidence they'll just take me away from here and put me with my dad who I haven't spoken to since Christmas. Plus Mike will hurt my mom. I mean, how is my mother supposed to believe that the man she loves is doing these things?"

"I guess I should stop bringing it up, after all we're together now and that's what we want." Jackson kissed Lily's hand. "It's just that when I saw what he does to you…I can't get it out of my head."

"Its okay, better out in the open then crammed up in my mind like it always is. Being with you is the only time I can smile. Everything else just doesn't matter when we're together, no matter how scared I am. Nothing in this world can compare to everything you've given me."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me." Jackson picked up Lily's chin and kissed her softly. "People care about you Lily and you need to know that. Listen, Miley is worried about you. I know it's hard but she is your best friend. I don't mean to pressure, it's entirely up to you."

"I've thought about telling her and Oliver many times, but I can't let this be a burden on them too. I just can't have people knowing the stuff that happens. Besides, the last time I spoke to Miley I kind of slapped her." Lily explained, fingering the sand. "I only want to talk about it with you for now."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you anymore. You deserve so much better than that." Jackson told her. "I'm sorry I screwed up."

Lily kissed him over and over again until he calmed down. "Please don't think that way. You made me think I had a chance at a life."

Jackson shrugged calming down as Lily rubbed his back. "I'm sorry…I'm just so angry at him, at the whole damn thing. I can't imagine what you're going through and more than anything I want to make it better. I don't what else to say."

"Tell me that you love me." Lily requested, kissing his soft lips. "I need to hear it, before he finds the opportunity and starts up again. You're the only thing getting me through this."

"I love you Lily." Jackson squeezed her tightly.

"Being safe was a nice feeling, but after a few days I realised the safest I feel is with you." Lily confessed letting a tear fall down her face. "I may have been far away from the danger, but I couldn't escape the pain. I need you Jackson. I wish there was some way I could repay you for all this."

"You don't owe me anything." Jackson pulled Lily into his lap and began to kiss her.

The making out was getting them both excited. Soon enough Jackson found himself shirt-less, feeling Lily's soft kisses on his body, wanting to respond. As Lily's lips met his once again, his hand slid from Lily's waist and under her top. He couldn't get over the feel of her naked skin as his fingers slowly moved up. Slipping his hand beneath Lily's bra, he gave her breast a gentle squeeze.

Lily pulled away from his kiss. Feeling too embarrassed to look at Jackson, she turned away. "I'm sorry….It's just really awkward." She hoped more than anything that Jackson understood.

"It's okay. We'll just take it slow." Jackson rubbed her shoulders. "I understand. You know I'll wait for you. I just wish we could just be together like normal couples, so I could take you out."

"What is normal anyway?" Lily asked him, turning to meet his eyes. "Why would you want to be normal when you're clearly better than all the guys I've ever met?"

"If only you'd told me that before, it would have saved me a load of bad dates with imperfect girls." Jackson began stroking Lily's hair. "Then again, it just makes me appreciate you more."

Lily sat up, admiring Jackson still lying down on the sand. "I better go, before all the stuff you're saying causes me to melt."

"Before you go, can I have a little kiss?" Jackson puckered his lips, making playful kissy faces at Lily.

"Promise me, you'll meet me again." Lily asked, leaning down and pecking Jackson on the lips. In the process, she surrendered into his arms. "Please, I can't live without you now that I have you again. I know it's delusional and crazy, but it's the truth."

"We'll meet on Friday, after school and after my classes." Jackson told her. "At about three-thirty."

"Okay." Lily agreed. She didn't want to let go of his embrace, but she knew she had to. "I'll be counting the hours."

Watching Lily walk away was hard for Jackson. He just sat there in the cave, until the sand crabs nipping his ankles became too aggressive. Walking back home, he prepared himself for another questioning, a pointless procedure as he never answered anything anyway.

* * *

**NOTE: **Hope you enjoyed this Lackson chapter. There will be more cute moments to come. I know people want Mike to get whats coming to him soon and trust me, I'm working on it but believe me, it's quite hard to decide exactely what to do from the three possibilities I have. As for the rest, the future chapters are looking good. In the meantime, I'm glad to see people are enjoying the fic. So keep the reviews coming :-) 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jackson sat up in his room on the Thursday night. It had been two days since he had last held Lily and though it would seem like a short time to others, to him it was devastating. He lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. In his mind he was counting down the hours until the Friday, when he could see Lily again. He needed to know that she was safe and alive.

Miley entered the room, interrupting his thoughts. She looked desperate as she sat down on the bed next to Jackson. "Please tell me what's going on with Lily. I know I've asked you but she's been avoiding me at school."

"Why does it matter? You all think it's my fault anyway."

Miley let out a guilty sigh. "I'm sorry I was angry at you. You wouldn't hurt Lily, that's obvious. Though I know that you know something about what's going on."

"Of course I wouldn't hurt Lily. I love her." Jackson confessed, rolling over so he finally faced Miley. "Last time I checked, she loves me too."

"Every time I try and talk to her about it, we just end up in a fight. The only person who knows anything is you."

Jackson sat up and placed a hand on Miley's shoulder. "You don't want to know. You're so lucky you never have to know the torment she's going through."

Miley's eyes turned teary. "Maybe I can help."

Jackson's voice began to choke up. "What I saw, I never want anyone else to see, experience or even hear about. You, and Oliver for that matter, are better off not knowing anything."

"Why didn't you tell me about the bus and Tennessee? Why didn't she tell me she was leaving? Do you think I can't keep a secret, hello Hannah Montana speaking!" Miley cried out. "I know I've asked you a million times. Why can she tell you but not me?"

"She didn't tell me, I saw it for myself." Jackson walked over to his window. "It was the most disturbing thing I've ever seen."

"Of all people, I should respect the fact that she has a secret but it kills me not knowing. Does she not trust me anymore or what? I'm just worried and frustrated…Jackson?" Miley walked over to Jackson's side, suddenly coming to the realisation. "You really do love her a lot, don't you?"

"More than I ever thought possible." Jackson admitted. Turning to the picture that he had of Lily, he picked it up, stroking the still form of his love. "I promised I would look out for her and I thought she'd be alright. I also swore I wouldn't tell anyone. I will however tell you this, be careful."

"Why?" Miley asked, confused.

Jackson grabbed her arms and looked straight in her eyes. "Just promise me you'll be a little bit more careful about who you trust."

* * *

Lily sat down by herself at lunch. The rumours were still spreading and people were still staring, but she had long stopped caring. The only thing that mattered was that afternoon, when she would meet Jackson on the beach. 

"Lily, can I sit with you?" Miley asked, awkwardly placing her tray down at the table.

"No-one else is sitting there, so I suppose you can. Though don't be surprised if I get up and leave." Lily replied, not even looking at her.

"I came here to apologise." Miley explained. "I can't stand that we're mad at each other, but I know you're obviously going through something and what I said was really, really harsh and, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, what you said was really cruel Miley." Lily finally met her friend's eyes. "We can be friends again, I miss that. I'm sorry I slapped you, but things have been different, harder."

"If you need a trip to the mall, or to hang out with Hannah for the day to take your mind off things, you know you can give me a call." Miley hugged Lily. "You don't have to tell me anything, but I'm here if you need me. Remember that."

"Thanks." Lily hugged her friend back. "You remember that just because I don't tell you something, doesn't mean I don't care."

"Jackson said that I wouldn't want to know anyway. I saw the look in his eyes. He looked like he didn't even want to know." Miley told Lily, moving closer to her. "You know, he really loves you."

"I know, he reminds me of it whenever I see him." Lily pushed back her half eaten lunch. "I love him, too. He saved my life."

Miley suddenly thought of an idea. "Mike said that you could still come over to the house as long as Jackson is out of the way. Well, as weird as it is that you and my brother are in love, I could always tell Mike that Jackson's out of the house and you could come to see him."

Lily's heart beat faster at the possibility. "You would really do that for me?"

"Just don't forget about your friend, in the process." Miley smiled. "It's the least I can do for you."

"Thank you. I'll never forget this."

* * *

Lily was in her room, getting ready for her meeting with Jackson. She picked up his picture and kissed it, feeling butterflies in her stomach. As much as she wanted to see him everyday, Lily couldn't help but wonder if there was truth in the saying 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' 

"Well, well. You're getting awfully tarted up this afternoon. Where do you think you're going?" Mike stepped into her room and shut the door.

"It's none of your business. Now get out of here before I call my mom." Lily stepped back as Mike came towards her.

"Yes she has been watching you like a hawk hasn't she? I barely see you anymore, my sweet." He picked up her picture of Jackson, wiping off some lip-gloss from the kiss mark. "Oh yes, this boy that helped you run away from me. I guess he found out what he was missing after all." Reaching over, he brushed Lily's face.

Lily pulled away in disgust. "Don't touch me, just go away."

"How dare you suggest such a thing with your mother right downstairs?" Mike grabbed her, pulling her to him and smirking. He squeezed her bottom hard, pushing the photo of Jackson into her face. "Tell me, how do you think we found out where you were?"

Lily pulled away, staring Mike in the face. "What are you talking about?"

"One mention of possible charges against him and he spilled the beans." Mike laughed, throwing the picture on the ground so the glass shattered. "He sold you out to save his own ass."

Lily started tearing up as Mike advanced on her again. "You're wrong. He wouldn't do that."

"Well I'm sorry to say that he did." Mike grabbed her arm, trying to shove his hand up her shirt. "Though I can't say I'm sorry he brought you back to me. You can't fight it Lily, it's meant to be."

"NO!" Lily screamed, trying to push him off. "You're wrong! You're wrong! Stop lying!"

"Lover boy here sold you out. So accept it, Lily." Mike planted a disgusting kiss on her face, before pushing her away.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Lily kept crying out over and over, grabbing her head.

"He doesn't care about you and you're an idiot to think otherwise. How do you think we found you so quickly? Why do you think he didn't come with you?"

"What the heck is going on here?" Nicole Truscott-Wade burst through the door, inspecting the scene.

"Nicole darling, I'm sorry for the disturbance, I know you've had a hard day. However, I just caught Lily trying to sneak out. When I asked her if she was going to meet that Jackson kid, she went ballistic." Mike slid an arm around his wife, consoling her.

"It's not true mom. Don't believe him. He…" Lily started, but Mike interrupted.

"Lily, don't be telling lies now." A dead serious stare was on his face, his eyes burning holes. "People get hurt when you tell lies."

Biting her lip, Lily stopped what she was going to say and made up an excuse. "I was just going to go to the movies with Miley and Oliver."

"You know I don't want you seeing Jackson ever again. I'll drive you to and from the movies, just in case any unexpected visitors decide to show up." Nicole replied.

"Why can't you let me see Jackson? He's a great guy and he makes me happy." Lily explained, glancing at her watch and knowing that Jackson was waiting for her.

"What did I tell you? Of course she was going to meet him." Mike told his wife. "I suggest you talk with your daughter." He smirked as he left the room, making sure Lily noticed.

Sitting down next to her daughter, Nicole sighed. "I know at this age having a boyfriend seems important and you think you're in love, but the truth is, Jackson is just playing mind games with you."

Lily snapped, hating all these accusations about Jackson. "The only one playing mind games is your sick perverted husband!"

A loud slap echoed throughout the room. Lily held her cheek, while her mom looked at her in disgust. "Just because you're boyfriend didn't want to go ahead with these delusional dreams you have doesn't mean you have the right to take it out on others. Forget about going anywhere." Before walking out the door, Nicole turned back briefly to Lily. "Did you ever stop and think that maybe Mike was telling the truth?"

Lily sat down on her bed, mouth open. She was too shocked to speak or cry. Not only was Jackson out of the picture, but her mother clearly wasn't going to believe her. Unable to do much else, Lily continued to rock back and forth until the sun began to set outside. The manipulation playing over in her mind until she had no idea what the truth was anymore.

* * *

**NOTE:** Hope you liked chapter 10, it was really just something to keep the story going. Plus the hatred for Mike is growing, so when justice is served, you'll all be a heck of a lot happier. Just so I won't leave you hanging until the next chapter comes up, here is something to keep you guessing. Someone finds out about what Mike does in the next chapter, but it's not nessarily a good thing. Thanks for all the support on this story. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jackson walked into his house, slowly. He heard Robby mentioning something about going to get pizza, but he just ignored him. Instead, he sauntered up to his room. There was no way to explain how horrible he was feeling and how worried he was. He knew Mike had something to do with Lily not showing up and it enraged him like nothing else.

He stared around his room, breathing heavily, trying to calm the rage within. He succeeded for a few seconds before reaching boiling point. In an explosion of emotion he began to trash his room. Objects flew as Jackson continued throwing and kicking things. Afterwards he sat on his bed, shaking.

Miley rushed to his door, coming back to sit beside him. "What's wrong? Did something happen with Lily?"

"She didn't show up. I was supposed to meet her, but I know he's done something. He just keeps doing it, even when she can't take anymore." Jackson kept babbling on. "I hate him, with every bone in my body, I hate him."

"Hate who? What's going on?"

"He's finally done it hasn't he?" Jackson kept on talking as though Miley wasn't even there. "He's raped her, after I saved her the first time. He's finally found a way."

Miley couldn't make sense of any of it. "Someone raped Lily? Jackson, what's going on?"

Jackson stood up and started punching the wall. "I can't believe I let this happen. Now I can't even see if she's okay!" A hole appeared in the wall. Jackson's hand began to bleed.

"Jackson, stop it. Just, calm down." Miley felt scared, never in her life had she seen her brother this way. She grabbed a towel from the floor to tend to his hand.

"I can't calm down. Not while Mike continues to abuse the love of my life." Jackson sunk down onto the floor, surrounded by the mess he had made.

Miley finally made sense of it all and she felt sick doing so. Shuffling beside Jackson, she wrapped his hand in the towel to stop the bleeding. "Lily's step dad…raped her?"

"He tried to, but I stopped him." Jackson kept shaking his head. "Then I tried to get her out of here, because she can't tell anyone about it. Now I think he might have finally done it and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it."

"Oh my god." Miley hugged her brother in an attempt to calm him down. "I'm sorry Jackson."

"I have to see if she's alright, I can't let this happen to her." Jackson stood up and walked towards the door.

"You can't go there remember, they'll kick you out. Besides, going there with a busted hand is not going to help."

"Please, you have to see her." Jackson turned to Miley, his eyes begging. "You have to see if she's alright."

"Jackson I can't just go over there. Even if I could, how could I deal with seeing Mike, after what you've just told me?"

"Please, Miley. I know it will be creepy, looking at him and knowing. You shouldn't even know. I've broken another promise to her. I promised she'd be alright and I swore I wouldn't tell." Jackson stared at the ground in front of him. "Maybe she is better off without me. I keep screwing up."

"Don't be ridiculous Jackson, she loves you." Miley hugged him again. "You just have to calm down. I'll go over there now, okay? I just can't believe this is happening."

"Well, believe it and Miley, please remind Lily that I love her. Even if she hates me for telling you about it, please just tell her that."

* * *

Miley finally knew what Jackson had been feeling when Mike opened the door for her. She stammered the excuse about returning one of Lily's school books. Finally being let in, she raced to Lily's room, feeling dirty as Mike's eyes watched her. 

Lily jumped up from her bed the moment she saw Miley. "What are you doing here? How's Jackson, is he okay?"

"He had a little episode, but he's doing alright." Miley shut the door behind her, shivering. "He told me to tell you he loves you very much, even if you can't forgive him."

"Forgive him for what?" Lily asked, holding a teddy and preparing for bad news.

Miley sat down next to Lily. She didn't know how to begin. In the end, she sighed and simply blurted it out. "He told me everything. I can't believe it Lily, I'm so sorry."

"He told you…" Lily repeated, staring in the distance. "Why did he do that?"

"He was angry, so angry he punched a wall. It just slipped out. He thought when you didn't show up this afternoon that Mike had….raped you." The words came out of her mouth, but she still couldn't believe she was saying them.

Not knowing what to think, Lily threw her teddy bear aside and took it all in. "He really did tell them where I was, didn't he? All this time he said these things, but none of it's true."

"No way, I know my brother. All he wanted was for me to see if you're okay because they won't let him see you." Miley put an arm around Lily. "There is no way he would have betrayed you."

"Jackson told them everything." Lily kept shaking her head, not listening to Miley at all. "Now he's telling people what's going on and because of it, things will only get worse." Lily began rocking back and forth once again. All the words she had heard that day were running through her head.

"He just wanted to see if you were okay. How does that make things worse?" Miley tried to convince Lily of the positive side, seeing her friend about to crack. "People know and they care. You can go to the police and Jackson can make a statement to help you."

Lily stood up with a crazed smile on her face. "It's just that easy is it? Everyone says it, just go to the police and it will all be okay." Picking up a magazine she opened to a page, jamming it in Miley's face. "What they don't tell you is just how many of these cases get dismissed due to all sorts of reasons."

Miley read the article in disbelief, disgusted at the statistics in front of her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

Lily kept breathing heavily until she eventually calmed down. She hid her face, not wanting to hear anything else. "Please go Miley, just go. I've had enough for one day."

After Miley reluctantly left the room, Lily began to trash it just as Jackson had done to his own room earlier that night. She couldn't take it anymore and took it out on all her possesions. Sitting down in the mess she had made she looked at Jackson's picture on the ground beside her. His face smiled back at her, his trusting eyes staring back from the photo. She didn't want to believe it, but all the pieces seemed to fit. It was her life after all. Everyone she believed was trustworthy eventually proved otherwise.

"Why did you have to go and do this to me, why?" Lily picked up the picture, wanting to tear it up, wanting to cry. Too many emotions filled her brain to the point where she wanted to explode. "Why did you betray me? Why does everyone betray me? Why does everyone leave?"

The voice of reason inside her head told her not to listen. Naturally, she kept listening to it, because of her love for Jackson. She wanted to talk to him, straighten things out, but then Mike's manipulative words would stop her, make her wonder. In a dilemma, Lily found herself unable to believe it was true, but also unable to deny everything else.

Slowly she walked to her desk and picked up a pair of scissors. Looking down at the long blonde hair she had, she found herself grabbing a few strands. "There is no-one I can count on but myself." She repeated over and over, hacking at her hair until what was left was a shoulder length mess.

* * *

The clock struck two on Sunday afternoon, officially ending Jackson's lunch shift at Rico's. He walked over to his car, just sitting in the front seat staring off into the distance. For the last few days, the only contact he had with Lily was what Miley had told him happened on the Friday. Glancing in the rear view mirror of his car, Jackson spotted what he believed to be her. He didn't know for sure, considering her hair was shorter, until he saw her look towards his car. Meeting her eyes in the mirror he stared for a moment before jumping out of the convertible and running towards her. 

"Lily, wait up." Jackson called after her as she began storming away. "Come on, will you just stop for a second."

Not even turning back to look at him Lily replied. "I'm not going to stop for people I can't trust."

Jackson sped up and ran in front of her, stopping Lily in her tracks. "What do you mean you can't trust me? I know you're mad that I told Miley but…"

Before he could explain, Lily interrupted. "No buts Jackson, I told you not to say anything to anyone. You looked me in the eyes and told me you loved me and that everything between us was safe. You lied to me."

"I never lied about loving you Lily. I care about you a lot. How would you feel if the situations were reversed somehow? You'd want to help, you'd want to tell someone and chances are you might make a mistake or two. I'm sorry." Jackson told her, trying to keep her eye contact.

"I guess I'll never know will I, because I never want to see you again." Lily tried walking away once again.

Jackson followed her. "How can you not want to see me again? Lily, please don't leave it like this. I admit I made a mistake, but I have never lied to you." He grabbed her arm, eyes full of desperation. "I know everything is different and no doubt everything is hard for you, but Lily I love you. What can I do to make you believe me?"

Lily turned and stood right in front of him, jerking her arm away. "Okay then, tell me the truth. Did you tell the police where I was? They said you sold me out because of all these threats and stuff."

Jackson blinked and hesitated before answering. Unable to comprehend the question he was asked. Finally he managed to choke out one word. "What?"

"It's a simple yes or no question, though judging by the look on your face I think I have my answer. I don't even know why I'm surprised." Lily told him in a monotone, looking at the ground. Although she had her mind made up, she secretly feared that this would happen.

"How could you believe Mike and them over me? I thought we had something stronger than that." Jackson looked back at her in disbelief. "What did I tell you, I can't lie to you remember? It's a physical impossibility."

Lily snapped at him as tears began to fill her eyes. "Please, can you be serious about this?"

He turned away from her, directing his angry tone towards the parking lot because he could no longer look at Lily. "When they found you, I couldn't believe it. I felt like I had screwed up everything with you! Now it looks like I have because no matter what I say you're not going to believe me are you?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore. Everything is just so hard. I want to trust people. I want to open up to you Jackson but then you go off and tell Miley, what am I supposed to think?" Lily burst out into hysterical tears.

"You're supposed to know that I'm only trying to help. You should know that I didn't tell the police anything, even though they had a tape of us from the bus station." Jackson pulled her to him, pressing his lips to her forehead before looking into her eyes. "You're the most important thing to me."

Lily pulled back, knowing it was for the best. "I may have loved you, but I can't trust you anymore. I'm sorry Jackson."

"Why do you say love in past tense? You're telling me all your feelings and everything we've shared is just gone?" Jackson was trying hard not to let his pain show, but it was so depressing that his chest began to hurt. His eyes reddened as he continued looking towards Lily for some kind of light.

"Goodbye Jackson." Lily replied, softly and simply in the emotionless monotone.

"I'm not going to let you push me away that easily." Jackson spun her around and kissed her lips warmly, hoping that Lily would respond the way she had done in the past.

All the kiss did was set a confused and depressed Lily off. She shoved Jackson back roughly, still with the tears tracing her face. "I said no! What part of no don't you understand? You don't love me at all. If you did you'd leave me alone."

Jackson bit his lip, turning to the side to avoid Lily's eye contact. "If that's really what you want, fine. Though I want you to know, I will not stop loving you and I will never stop trying to put that bastard away."

Lily watched as Jackson walked away, totally lost on what her feelings were towards the situation. As he sped away in his car, Lily turned and began to walk home. Until she figured things out, home was the only place she wanted to be. She held her head, wanting to shut out the conflicting thoughts. Instead she just collapsed to the ground.

A few minutes later, a voice rang out from behind her. "Lily, I was just coming to your house. What's going on?" Miley appeared and put an arm around Lily.

Lily stared off into the distance, getting her head around what had happened. "Jackson and I just broke up."

"Why did you break up? I hope it wasn't because of me, the last thing I want is to get between you guys."

Lily shook her head before beginning a slurred rant. "It wasn't your fault. I can't be with someone I can't trust right? Though, at the same time I feel kind of empty. I did the right thing didn't I? Then again, we did have something special…I think. It could have been mind games like my mom said. I don't know, I have to figure things out. I have to go."

"Lily I'm so sorry. Are you going to be okay?" Miley helped Lily off the ground, so she could walk home.

Lily looked towards her house before turning to the direction that Jackson's car had sped off. "I don't know."

* * *

**NOTE: **Emotions are running high at the end of chapter 11 with Lily going crazy and breaking Jackson's heart, but when you see the next chapter you'll realise how it all fits in to bringing down the bastard we all love to hate. Don't worry, you won't be in suspense for long as the next chapter just needs a few little tweaks here and there and should be posted in about a week. I really hope everyone is enjoying the fic still. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Miley walked up to Lily during study hall with a big bunch of flowers. Setting them down on the table beside her friend, she hoped they would do some good. "Jackson asked me to give these to you. He's been really bummed out the last few days."

"Like I haven't been?" Lily sighed and grabbed the flowers, reading the attached card. "Lilies for my Lily, is that the best he could do?"

"Come on, you know he's trying." Miley said, trying to reason with her.

"I know and I'm trying to forget." Lily shoved the flowers off the table and onto the floor.

"Don't you miss him just a little? He only told me and so far it's doing no harm. I haven't told anyone." Miley whispered, making sure no-one around could hear. "Wouldn't it be easier to deal with if you can talk to him?"

"I don't know…I just can't deal with it anymore. It's hard having someone betray you. I can't deal with it again. Besides, when one person knows, sooner or later others find out too." Lily stared at her study notes, hoping some of it would sink in.

Miley gritted her teeth in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you? He didn't betray you."

"The only person that truly knows that for sure is Jackson and, I guess, the police questioning him. I don't think I can take the risk again, Miley. I'm sorry." Lily put her book down and stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I need to be alone right now."

"Lily, I'm sorry we can talk about something else." She looked at her book for inspiration. "Look, biology!"

Rolling her eyes Lily stepped back from the table. "I've tried that before, no matter what happens it's always there and it always will be there. No amount of frog dissection is going to change that."

As Lily walked away Miley picked up her phone to text message her brother. She didn't know exactly how to tell him that Lily wasn't going to forgive him. Looking at the screen she finally managed to type in a basic message about how Lily had thrown his flowers away. Watching as it the message sent, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Jackson had really been showing his sensitive side a lot lately and proved how he was looking out for her. The last thing she wanted to do was upset him.

As Miley sat in the library, Lily wandered the halls aimlessly. She was in no mood to face people, feeling paranoid that all of them knew and judged her for it. Sneaking around to the field behind the school, she sat by the trees. One of the gym classes was out playing soccer, so she sat in the shadows and watched them. All of them ran around the fields so carefree and Lily hated them for it. Why couldn't she be that happy?

* * *

The school psychologist, Miss Park, had also been noticing the odd things. Lily's failing grades, anti-social behaviour and genuine pessimism. The cause for concern had prompted her to call Lily's mother for a meeting. "Mrs Truscott, I'm a little concerned about Lily" 

"It's actually Mrs. Wade now. Please call me Nicole."

"It's been hard not to notice that Lily has been having a few difficulties." Miss Park explained, handing her some class reports. "I was just wondering if everything is okay at home."

"She's just having trouble adjusting to this new life. Maybe it was too soon for her after all." Nicole replied, trying to shrug off her worries. "Besides, she's a teenager, it's only natural she have a bit of angst here and there. We both went through it with school and boys."

"The thing is all the signs are pointing in one direction. In my years as a child psychologist I've seen it all before. This may be a little hard for you to take, but I think Lily may have some genuine problems you have overlooked."

"Listen, Miss Park. I understand that she's upset. I've recently stopped her from seeing this boyfriend she had. I didn't want her running off and getting herself hurt. She blames me, but she'll thank me for it later." Nicole sipped the coffee in front of her. "She'll get over it and eventually find a nice, normal guy."

"I'm not sure you know what I'm getting at, Nicole. I think Lily would benefit from a few therapy sessions, to let her anger out a little." Miss Park explained, handing Nicole Wade a pamphlet.

Nicole shook her head and dismissed it. "Listen, there is nothing my daughter is going through that I can't handle. It all takes time, if she wants to talk with someone, she can talk it out with me or one of her friends." Putting down the coffee, she picked up her purse and prepared to leave. "All she has to do is study a little harder, not have people discourage her by thinking she's some kind of basket case and pumping her full of drugs."

Becoming frustrated at the stubborn woman, Miss Park finally put her foot down. "The signs that Lily has been exhibiting all point to her being sexually abused. Think about it, the depression, the distractions in class and even the alteration of physical appearance to seem less attractive to whoever is doing this."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'd never let something like that happen to her. She cut her hair in one of her episodes and we had it fixed. She's been a little upset. If something like that was happening I would know about it and put a stop to it right away." Nicole pulled out some headache tablets from her bag.

Miss Park offered Nicole some water, trying to calm herself and her visitor down. "I am not accusing you of being a bad parent, nor am I forcing you to do anything. It is my job to check these things out and not all teenagers tell their parents about these things. Some can have no clue for months, even years."

"Mike is a good man, to both me and Lily." Nicole replied, not wanting to hear more but soon coming to a thought. "Unless…Jackson that son of a bitch. He's pressured my daughter hasn't he?"

Suddenly, everything Miss Park thought was confirmed though she knew convincing Nicole was going to be considerably harder. "It's easy to turn your attention onto the boyfriend, but tell me since I didn't mention Mike before, why did you feel the need to bring him up first?"

"Stop analysing everything. If something was happening in my own house, I would have noticed by now." Nicole shook her head opening the container of tablets. "If you think this whole thing hasn't been frustrating to me too, then let me tell you how wrong you are. The last thing I need is all these stupid accusations. I would not walk into a relationship with another lying bastard."

"I just want you to think. Why would Lily have the reason to run away if everything was alright? If you won't let me talk to her, then at least make some time to do it yourself."

"The only reason she ran is because Jackson told her to. Putting lies into her head, I remember them well. Heck I nearly did the same thing with a guy when I was around that age." Nicole swallowed her pill in hopes it would help her tension headache and calm her nerves.

"From what I hear, he did not go with her. She obviously had a reason to run without him." Miss Park calmly explained, looking at her clasped hands. "I know it's hard to hear and almost outrageous to believe, but I can understand why you're blinded. It's hard to take, especially with all the problems you're no doubt going through."

Nicole stood still, staring at the door. She didn't want to admit it, but Miss Park had hit a nerve. It made her rethink everything. Quietly she opened the door. "I don't need to hear any more of this. I will deal with it. Good day Miss Park."

For awhile, Nicole drove around, hoping that Lily was on her way home. Unable to get what Miss Park said out of her mind, she kept driving around the block constantly before finally stopping in her own driveway. She sighed and fixed her make-up in the mirror, wanting to appear better than she felt. Fooling herself, she managed to confidently stride up to the door before noticing an envelope on the ground.

Sitting on the porch with her head in her hands, Nicole felt frustrated. She had no idea what was going on, but it did appear that Lily had been disobeying her orders not to see Jackson. Gripping the letter, she wondered exactly what it said. Unable to get the meeting out of her head she followed her gut instinct and ripped it open, beginning to read.

"Mom, what's that?" Lily appeared in front of Nicole, startling her.

"It's a card, from Jackson." Nicole replied simply. "He appears to miss you a lot."

"It doesn't matter now, because we've broken up. You were right about him playing mind games and all that." Lily snatched the card and tossed it aside, though feeling a pang of curiosity and hope she secretly wanted to pick it up. "I'm not going to be lied to again."

Nicole shook her head, unable to believe how much her influence had affected Lily. She didn't want her to distrust and hate men completely. "Why did you see Jackson when I told you not to? Was there some reason?"

"Why do you care anymore, we're not seeing each other now as you can see from reading my card!" Lily snapped. "I don't need Jackson, or any man for that matter."

"I care because of what he says. Why does he mention that he feel the need to protect you? Is that why you kept seeing him?" Nicole asked, motioning for Lily to sit beside her. "You would tell me if something was going on, wouldn't you? I know things have been rocky but we always can talk about things. I love you."

Lily sneered at her mother, stomping the card until it crumpled. "What the heck would you know about love?" With that, she stormed inside.

For awhile, Nicole sat on the porch, trying to piece everything together. She brushed the dirt off Jackson's card, reading his words. Maybe I have fallen for the wrong guy, maybe I am a psycho magnet and everyone is right once again…she kept thinking to herself. Eventually, Mike came home from work and spotted her there. He looked at her with his regular smile, but she couldn't look back.

"I can't be fooled again. I have to know for sure." Nicole told herself and grabbed her bag. Before Mike could ask where she was going, she drove off.

* * *

Jackson sat in the house, playing his video games. He figured that shooting some bad guys or running over mutant chickens would keep his mind off things. If that didn't work, he would order pizza and stuff his face until he puked. A soft knock came from the door, but Jackson was too focused on the game to answer it. 

Eventually Robby came downstairs and decided to answer it. "Well, Nicole this is certainly a surprise. If you're looking for Lily, she's not here."

Jackson threw down his game controller and began walking towards the balcony door. Nicole stopped him, her voice sounding desperate. "I need to talk with your son. Please this is very important."

"He hasn't been sneaking around with Lily again has he?" Robby stared in Jackson's direction, giving him 'the look.'

"Jackson, I need you to tell me what's going on. She won't talk to me and I know that no matter how much I tried to stop it, she comes to you." Nicole sat down on the couch, sighing. "I've been told so many things and I'm tired. I'm really tired. I need answers and you're the one that seems to have them."

"Judging by the way you've been talking about me I'm not sure you'd want my opinion. Besides, we've broken up and it's pretty clear she wants nothing to do with me. So are you happy?" Jackson sneered, walking to the kitchen to get a bag of chips.

"Jackson, the woman has asked you a question. Now if you truly care about Lily as much as you say you do, then son you better start explaining yourself." Robby sat down next to Nicole, waiting for Jackson's answer.

Giving in, Jackson knew he had to tell them since he had nothing to lose anymore. "She told me not to tell anyone. Miley and I are the only two that know." He sat down and explained. "I already screwed up once by telling someone, I don't want to do it again but I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"You said you felt the need to protect her, protect her from what? Has someone been hurting her, please Jackson you have to help." Nicole fought back her tears.

Jackson looked down and sighed. "I don't know if I can be of much help, she hates me now. That's why I left that card, to explain things."

"She won't come out of her room. She's been cooped up in there all weekend and everyday after school. I'm really worried about her." Nicole began making fists with her hands. "I'm sorry about everything I said, I know I was wrong but Jackson you have to tell me what is going on, right now."

"Wait a minute…you said she's at home?" Jackson dropped the bag of chips in horror, staring at his dad and Nicole wide eyed.

"Of course she's at home. Where else would she be….Why?" Nicole seemed freaked out about the possibilities, wondering if everyone was right. "Oh my god…..It's Mike isn't it. Once again I met the wrong guy and put Lily in the middle of it….Now I've left him alone with her….I left in such a hurry. Oh my god!" She collapsed onto the floor, open-mouthed.

Robby helped her off the ground while Jackson quickly ran to the door. He impatiently waited until a visibly stressed and almost paralysed Nicole managed to stand. "Dad, stay here and call the police. We have to get there now! Come on!"

* * *

"You know, I've waited so long for this. I almost thought we'd never have any time due to that stunt you pulled. Now you're all mine." Mike shoved Lily back into the kitchen counter. He rubbed her roughly, oblivious to her pain. 

After the act, which felt like it went on for an eternity, though it was only two minutes at most, Lily opened her eyes. She watched in disgust as Mike smelt his hands, before sucking his fingers in desire. "Oh yes Lily, how much do you love me?"

He kept pressing her back into the counter, pulling her pants down with his free hand. "Where's Jackson now? Did you finally realise that he wouldn't care about a slut like you? Of course he wouldn't, they all know how pathetic you are." He slipped his hand into her panties, the evil grin attached to his face as it had always been. "Let me taste you Lily, I want to taste you."

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Nicole stood in the doorway, shocked at what she saw. She leaned on the nearest form of support. "How could you do this?" She gripped the cabinet beside her, squeezing it with stress.

Mike quickly zipped up his pants and threw Lily to the ground, pointing at her accusingly. "It's a set up, it's all lies my dear. Lily wanted this, she seduced me."

"Jackson, take Lily outside. Get her out of here now. Lily, go with him."

Jackson walked slowly over to Lily, who was still on the ground in shock. Not wanting Lily to see her mother in the state she was in he turned Lily's eyes away so they looked into his. "It's alright Lily. I'll take you outside."

"No I can't leave, he'll hurt my mom. Please Jackson let go of me." Lily pulled away.

Nicole kept darting her eyes to the cabinet and back to them. "Lily, go with him now. He'll keep you safe."

Jackson picked up Lily and took her to his car. She kept hitting him until he put her in the passenger seat. Jackson hopped in beside her, grabbing her arm when she tried to run back into the house. "Lily your mom told you not to go back in there. We'll go to my house, okay."

"He's going to kill her if I don't stop him. We're not going anywhere." Lily grabbed Jackson's car keys and threw them. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You want to stay in the driveway, okay, but we're not going back in the house no matter what happens." Jackson turned Lily to face him. "Now just look at me, concentrate on me and nothing else. Don't think about it."

"Up yours, Jackson you don't mean anything to me anymore." Lily crossed her arms and stared towards the door.

* * *

Mike lifted his hands and looked at his wife. "Calm down, honey. It's alright it's just a misunderstanding." 

"She said no you sick bastard!" Nicole screamed at the top of her lungs, pulling a gun from behind the cabinet books shocking Mike. "You lie to me, you hurt Lily for your own sick little games even after you know what we've went through! You're nothing but a liar and a bastard."

Mike began laughing. "Can't you see she has blinded you? You know me…besides sweetie you will never shoot me." A shot was fired and Mike fell to the ground clutching his leg where a wound was bleeding.

"If it keeps men like you off the streets I can do anything I want. What you've done to me, you can't call yourself a man." Nicole's eyes were now cold and full of rage, with perfect aim she shot Mike again right in his groin.

From the door, a heavy pounding came. Lily could clearly be heard shrieking. "Stop it please! MOM! Open the door! What have you done to her?"

"Lily I can't stop!" Nicole began to cry, for Mike now represented every past boyfriend and man in her life which had done her wrong. "I have to do this. I have to do right by you."

Lily opened the door anyway and looked at the scene, the blood everywhere, her mom with a gun. Mike was in shock and pain, but it was easy to see he was still alive, just barely. She felt sick and began breathing heavily, reaching behind her and gripping Jackson, burying her head in his shoulder for she could no longer walk or see.

"You will never do this to another family or little girl again." Three consecutive shots were fired into Mike's chest by an enraged Nicole, who stood watching her husband knowing what she had done. Mike kept losing blood fast, convulsing before he finally just lay still.

"Jackson, please take Lily outside and stay there. She's been through enough." Nicole told them, finally letting it sink in that she had taken a life. "I've killed him. I've done it." She threw the gun across the room and sunk down on the floor.

Unable to move, Lily didn't protest when Jackson took her outside into the fresh air. She shook hysterically, not knowing what was in her future. Jackson just tried his best to calm her down. Police soon arrived to search the house, Lily just kept holding onto her only source of comfort until she could finally make out some words. "Is he really dead? Is he really gone?"

Jackson simply nodded before turning to look at Lily. Her sad eyes greeted him and he guided her head back to his shoulder. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore."

* * *

**NOTE:** So I suppose most readers will be happy that Mike finally was brought down. Originally there was going to be a really cruel cliff hanger at the end of this chapter, but then I decided just to tweak it and post what you've just read. Hope you still love it because the fic is still not over. With Lily and Jackson sharing such an experience there relationship has to go somewhere, plus there's a bunch of other stuff left to be resolved before I can mark this fic complete. In the meantime read, review and be patient for a week or two until the next chapter. Enjoy :-) 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Nicole came over my house, asking about what was going on with Lily. She hadn't told anyone, but when I realised she was home alone with Mike I had to help her. I told my dad to stay at home and call 911. We drove over there as fast as we could. I didn't know what was going to happen when we arrived, but all I could think about was Mike touching Lily again. We needed to stop it. Maybe we could have put the bastard behind bars once and for all…."

"He had me pushed up against the kitchen counter. I tried struggling but it never did any good. He just kept rubbing me…then he pulled down my pants. I was scared and I wanted him to stop talking, but he just kept taunting me over and over. He slipped his hand into my underwear and fingered me roughly. Just when he unzipped his own pants, mom and Jackson burst through the door…."

"I couldn't believe it when I saw it, all these months and I had no idea. Mike lied to me. He lied to all of us. I asked Jackson to take Lily out of the house because I didn't want her to see what I was going to do. The moment they left I pulled the gun on him and he didn't think I had the guts to use it. I certainly showed him didn't I?"

"I heard the gun shots from the car. Jackson gave up trying to calm me down after that point. I rushed to the window and tried to see. The last thing I wanted was for Mike to hurt my mom and that's what I thought he did. I kept banging on the door until Jackson finally just opened it to see…."

"There was blood everywhere, which I guess is what you should expect after shooting a guy in the family jewels. I didn't want Lily to see, but when she walked in I was past the point of no return. I had to make up for all those months I'd let him do those things. Making sure he was dead, I just sat down. I knew exactly what I had done and I didn't regret a single bit of pain that my supposed husband suffered…."

Lily kept looking down into her cup of water, unable to say anything. After so many hours of questioning there was still no sign from her mom. Jackson sat next to her not saying anything. As much as he wanted to say something comforting, there were no words for a situation like this.

What am I supposed to say? Sorry your mom is going to jail after murdering your step-dad and by the way your ex-boyfriend wants to know where he stands, Jackson thought to himself. Looking up he saw that Robby and Miley had arrived. He rushed over to them quickly and hugged them both before leading them back to where Lily was sitting.

"Lily, how are you holding up?" Miley asked, taking a seat on the other side of her.

"Miles, she's not really up for talking right now. We've just been questioned for so many hours. She's been mute since she came out of that room over there." Jackson pointed to where he had seen Lily exit earlier, standing up again he stretched. "If you guys don't mind I'm going to get some air, take care of Lily okay?"

Jackson walked around the station until he finally stepped outside. The sun had long since set and he estimated the time to be around nine thirty. He just kept pacing, trying to get his head around everything that had happened. Considering that he had been questioned about it for a long time, it was hard to just forget about the disturbing afternoon. Knowing how he felt, he couldn't help but wonder how much worse it was for Lily. He sat down on the steps and kicked a cigarette butt with his foot when he felt the presence beside him. Turning he saw that Lily had taken a seat beside him on the steps, still holding the plastic cup full of water.

"She followed you out here. She probably needed some air as well." Feeling like a third wheel, Miley looked back and forth between her friend and brother before deciding to leave. "I guess I'll leave you two here, I'll see you back inside."

"Lily is there something you want to say to me, or talk about?" Jackson asked her curiously. When he received no reply, he stared off into the parking lot. "I guess you just needed some air."

Once again, the two found themselves sitting in silence. It wasn't that they had nothing to say, more that there was too much to say at such an inappropriate time. Lily swirled the water in her cup around while Jackson kept glancing at her. Eventually she poured it out and just kept passing the cup between hands.

Unable to put up with the awkward silence, Jackson stood up. "Lily, I'm just going to the bathroom. I will be right back, okay?"

He didn't really need to go, but figured that maybe splashing his face with water would help wake him up a bit. Though the moment he stepped back inside he turned back to find Lily once again following him. He didn't know what to make of it, so he decided to walk back to where Miley and Robby were. The silence continued as they waited, hoping as each minute past for some good news.

* * *

The next morning Oliver showed up at Miley's house. "It's all over the news about Lily's mom. You can't even turn on the TV without seeing some different reporter covering a story about it." 

Miley motioned towards the balcony doors. "Way to be subtle, Lily's just out there trying to deal with everything."

"How is she doing anyway?" Oliver asked.

Miley led Oliver over to the balcony door and pointed out Lily, sitting on the table. "She's just been sitting out there staring at the beach for hours. I can understand how she can't sleep, but she won't even speak or move."

"One of the reports said that Mike…you know, did stuff to her." Oliver whispered, shuddering in disgust at the thought. "Maybe we should stay home from school in case she wants to talk or something."

"Forget it she's not talking to anyone. If she does it will most likely be Jackson since she's been following him around a little bit. Besides, he's probably the only one who remotely understands how she feels."

"Yeah, I heard that he was there and he saw it all." Oliver explained. "Then again, is it really a good idea for Lily staying with her ex-boyfriend all day?"

Jackson's voice rang out, as though he appeared out of nowhere. "I suggest you shut your mouth and get going. Lily's been through enough without people badgering her. If something goes wrong, I'll take care of it. Please just get out of here." He kept glaring until both Miley and Oliver were out the door.

Knowing he didn't have much choice, Jackson stepped outside. It was colder than expected. "I can't have you staying out here by yourself, so I'll stay with you, unless you want me to leave. It really is cold out here."

Lily moved from her spot on the table and walked towards Jackson. She stopped in front of him and just stared at a cloth in her hands. Taking a few steps back, Jackson hoped Lily would follow him. "Come on Lily, how about we go inside? We don't want you to get cold now do we?"

Just as he had hoped, Lily followed him to the couch. He sat for a few minutes, hoping it would get her talking, but the only sound he heard was his stomach rumbling for some food. Figuring there was leftovers in the fridge, Jackson headed over to the kitchen.

"Jackson?" Lily finally whispered, prompting Jackson to turn back to her.

Jackson hopped back on the couch and waited for an answer. "It's okay Lily, say what you want to say."

"What's wrong with me? Why am I always losing everything?" She began squeezing and wringing the blue cloth tightly.

Jackson reached out and touched her shoulder. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

Lily grabbed Jackson's hand, playing with his fingers. "I lose my dad and then I lose control of everything. My mom is going to jail. Then on top of all that, I lost the one person that helped me get through it all, when I lost you."

Jackson linked his fingers with Lily's. "You haven't lost me, I'm right here. I'll always be right here whenever you need me. Like it or not, you could never lose me."

"After everything I said to you, everything I did you still keep coming to my rescue. Why do you do that? I don't deserve any of it." Lily handed Jackson the blue cloth, which he soon realised was the Rico's T-shirt that she had borrowed. "I was such a bitch to you and I'm so sorry."

Seeing that Jackson was about to argue with her, Lily put a finger to his lips and touched his face. "Don't speak. You can be free of all this and the burden that comes with it. As for me, I'll take it one day at a time so don't worry."

"If that's what you really want. I guess that is something I'll have to take one day at a time." Jackson sighed, tossing the T-shirt aside. "So I guess you meant everything you said before when we broke up."

"Of course I didn't mean any of it. I was just in a bad place." Lily turned to Jackson again running her fingers up and down his arm. "I love you and I always will. There is no-one like you in the world."

"Then why torture ourselves? Why can't we just be together?" Jackson asked her, his face full of confusion.

"Please Jackson, you let me go when you felt you had to, let me do the same for you." Lily stood up, heading back towards the table out on the balcony. "I owe you that much."

* * *

Jackson sat at his desk, flipping through the book he was supposed to read for collage. He threw down his work, knowing that concentration was absolutely pointless since he had witnessed a murder. Even though he knew that he wanted to do the same thing that Nicole had done, he couldn't get his mind around the way Mike had met his demise. 

However, that wasn't the only thing distracting him. Lily was once again sleeping over and the temptation to walk downstairs just to get a simple glance at her was eating at him. Though he would remind himself of what Lily had asked, since she felt it best that they didn't see each other. Not wanting to make Lily uncomfortable, Jackson would sit back down and try and get stuck into his work.

Suddenly he heard Lily and Miley walking up the stairs. He knew it was sort of pathetic, but at this point he was willing to do anything just to hear her voice, to know she was alright. Squatting behind his closed door, he listened for the noises outside.

"Listen, thank you for letting me sleep over again. I know this has been a pain, but I really appreciate it." Lily was saying to Miley.

"You can stay here, until your father gets here to decide where you're going to live." There was a break in the conversation, no doubt both girls thinking about the possibilities. Jackson soon heard Miley let out a sigh. "Why don't you just go talk to him? You're cut up about all this."

Jackson kept listening intently at the door for Lily's reply. Her voice was so clear Jackson knew she must be right on the other side. "I don't know."

"He did save you after all. He stood by you through everything with your mom and the police. He wouldn't do that if he didn't care."

"I know, but he only did that because he had to. I do miss him but I was such a bitch to him. I don't know how he could ever forgive me." Lily's reply was very soft, but still very clear through the door. Jackson reached for the door handle wondering whether or not to open it.

"You clearly love him though, because you keep rubbing the magic door hoping he'll come out." Miley said, which alerted Jackson to exactly what was happening outside. Jackson slid his hand down from the handle as he listened intently. Heart pounding at knowing Lily was just on the other side.

"Jackson deserves someone without all the baggage. I should have trusted him all along, but I didn't. That's not very good of me is it?" Lily moved away from the door but she kept staring at it. "It's probably for the best, I need to be stronger than ever now. Besides, what happens if I have to move interstate and I never see him again?"

"I'm sure he'll understand, he's seen what you've been through and you even said he wanted to be with you. Just go in there and tell him how you really feel. You'll regret it if you don't." Miley tried to push Lily towards the door. "Come on it's not everyday that he sends a dozen flowers to a girl."

Lily raised an eyebrow, putting her ear to the door. She didn't know what it was, but somehow she just knew. "Jackson?" She whispered, so only a person directly behind the door could possibly hear.

Jackson debated whether or not to reply. He didn't know what he would say. The last thing he wanted was to start an argument or have a conversation filled with awkward silences, but he was still so desperate to see her. It didn't matter what his choice was anyway, as Robby was coming up the stairs. He heard the girls run to Miley's room down the hall, then the respective 'goodnight' from both parties. Jackson just went back to his bed.

He grabbed the jacket, the one he had given to Lily the afternoon he found her being attacked. Holding it tightly in his fists, Jackson inhaled the scent. Everything around him was a reminder of Lily. The sheets she had slept on, the pillow where her head had rested, the picture staring back at him from the nightstand. Grudgingly he turned off the lights and closed his eyes, hoping that if he couldn't see the objects that the memories they held would disappear.

* * *

After hours of failed attempts at trying to get to sleep, Lily finally pulled herself up. She paced the floor of Miley's room, trying to think of something to do. The best idea seemed to be to watch a little television. Walking down the hall she stopped at Jackson's door and stared at it. She couldn't help but wonder if he was asleep. Erasing the thoughts from her mind she headed downstairs. 

Jackson could hear the television from his room, since it was the only noise in the quiet house. He knew it was Lily watching the television and wondered how she was feeling downstairs all by herself. Since he could not sleep either, he decided to keep Lily company. Tip-toeing down the stairs, he saw the back of her head. She stared at the television, flipping though channels. Chances are she wasn't actually watching any programs, as both she and Jackson's minds were clouded with so many other things.

The late night news came up on one of the channels. Lily dropped the remote as she saw her own house on the television. A reporter stood in front of it, recounting the events that happened inside. At least she recounted her knowledge of the events. The two watching the program knew that it was more than any reporter could put into words.

Jackson kept standing by the stairs, trying to work up the guts to sit by Lily and tell her everything. She turned around from her seat, feeling someone watching her. Jackson quickly shuffled out of her view so she wouldn't see him. Afterwards he mentally slapped himself for being so nervous. The house suddenly went silent again and Jackson decided to go back to his room.

After fetching a glass of milk, Lily made her way upstairs. In a trance-like state she found herself back at Jackson's door. Inching open the door slightly, she crept in. Jackson looked like he was sleeping peacefully, so Lily didn't know whether to disturb him. He rolled over, so he now faced her direction. Lily, feeling nervous, abandoned her plans to wake him up and rushed back out the door and back to Miley's room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lily woke up with a start. She tried to focus her mind on something else, but when she shut her eyes all she could see was Mike. Quickly she ran to the bathroom and vomited until she couldn't anymore. Staring into the bottom of the toilet, she kept reminding herself that Mike was dead.

"He's gone. It's never going to happen again." Lily told herself. "He can't hurt me anymore." Though no matter how many times she repeated it, somehow she still felt his presence lurking around.

She pulled her knees to her chest and darted her eyes around the room. The door squeaked and she let out a little gasp. She felt cold all over, the paranoia getting the better of her. "Leave me alone." Lily said, her words echoing off the bathroom walls.

The door squeaked again, but this time Jackson walked into the bathroom. He looked at Lily crouched down by the toilet, obviously scared. He kneeled down beside her, hoping to offer some comfort. Though he had no idea what to say and sitting there with Lily felt so awkward to him.

"Did I wake you up? I can't help it, he's everywhere." Lily told him, her eyes opened wide.

"I heard you in here and wondered if you were okay. You know I'm here for you right?" Jackson asked, reaching out a hand to touch Lily's arm.

"I'm going mad." Lily replied softly. "I see him everywhere."

"Mike's dead. You don't have to worry about him anymore. You're safe now. You have your friends and you always have me." Jackson answered.

Lily wasn't listening. Instead she leaned against the bathroom wall and banged her head against it over and over. "No matter what happens he's always going to be here."

Jackson looked worried, trying to get Lily to stop. "Calm down, nobody is here but me."

"I'm going mad and nobody gives a damn about it!" Lily continued bashing her head against the wall even harder until Jackson pulled her to him.

Jackson cradled Lily's head in order to keep her calm. "I do, we all do. If we didn't care do you think we'd let you stay here?"

Lily tried to push away. "Leave me alone, there is nothing left for me anymore. I wish mom had shot me instead."

Jackson bit his lip, trying not to get too emotional over watching the person he loved act in such a way. "Don't even think that way. Just calm yourself down."

"I try to but I can't. I'm never going to be happy again am I?" Lily let Jackson stroke her hair for awhile, shutting her eyes and listening to his words. "It's so hopeless."

Jackson picked her up and carried her downstairs. "I can't sleep, I'm going to go and drive around for awhile. Maybe you could come with me. It might make you feel better about things. At the very least it will get you out of the house, only if you want to though."

Looking up at Jackson, Lily knew that he was right. "I don't want to be left alone. Of course I'll go with you."

He walked out to his car and set her down in the passenger seat. She seemed so lost and depressed, but Jackson was determined to make her feel better if only for a brief time. For awhile he drove around the familiar spots in Malibu, hoping it would trigger some happy memories in Lily. She seemed a little happier as the wind blew through her hair. When he reached his favourite spot near the secluded end of the beach Jackson stopped the car.

"What are we doing here?" Lily asked, looking around. "It's quite pretty here actually."

"No-one really comes up this end of the beach, since the fast food and good surfing is all down the other end. I come here sometimes to think about things." Jackson turned to Lily. "If you want, we could sit on the beach for awhile."

Turning to Lily for a reply, Jackson realised that she had passed out. Sighing, he watched the moon in contemplation. Seeing Lily shiver slightly from the wind he decided to put up the convertible top. For a while he just watched Lily sleep, just like he had done while she slept in his room. She looked more calm and peaceful than she had previously acted.

"I love you Lily." He whispered, kissing the sleeping figure before drifting off himself.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head." Jackson nudged Lily as he parked the car out front of one of the local diners. 

Lily stirred and rubbed her eyes, her body protesting to waking up in the car seat. "I can't believe I fell asleep in your car. Thanks for the drive last night though, I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." Jackson slipped an arm around her, but since she looked a little awkward, he removed it. "Anyway, I figure you better eat something, so I'm going to buy you whatever you want for breakfast."

"I'm not really that hungry." Lily lied the truth was she didn't know if she had the strength to eat anything.

"In that case, you can watch me eating, because I'm starving." Jackson stepped out of the car and opened Lily's door for her. "Come on, I'm not going to eat alone."

Lily hesitantly followed him into the diner. She didn't know why, but she was sure people were talking about her. Keeping her head down, she sat down with Jackson at one of the more out of view booths. Tracing patterns in the table with her finger, Lily couldn't even bring herself to look at Jackson.

Jackson kept staring at her from over the top of his menu. Just once he wished that she would look him in the eyes. Figuring that it would take some persuasion, he dropped his menu and picked up her chin to make her look into his eyes. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, so she softly kissed it.

The moment was interrupted by the appearance of the waitress. She seemed unaware of what she had potentially broken. "What can I get you two today?"

Jackson pulled his hands back and glanced at his menu again. "I would like pancakes, the large size please. Lily what do you want?"

"I told you, I'm not hungry." Lily replied, once again staring at the table. "Thanks anyway."

The waitress took down the order, leaving the table in a tense silence. Soon enough, she came back with a big stack of pancakes for Jackson. "You could cut the tension here with a knife." Both heard her mutter as she went to serve others.

Jackson began scoffing down the pancakes quickly, stopping at brief moments to let his mind wander away from the food and to the woman sitting opposite him. Looking at the remaining pancake on his plate, he began to strategically cut it until it was in the shape of a heart. Pushing the plate towards Lily, he wondered how she would react.

"I don't want any…" Lily saw the cute little heart, managing a hint of a smile. "Could you be any goofier Jackson?"

"Let's cut to the chase. We belong together Lily, you know that. It would take a miracle for us to get through this on our own." Jackson reached over and cupped her face.

"I can't keep running to you whenever I have problems." Lily touched Jackson's hands, eventually removing them from her face though she still kept holding them. "You'll resent me for it eventually."

"I could never resent you in any way." Jackson explained squeezing her hands. "After all that I've seen who could understand better than me. It disturbs me too and it's going to take time, but we can stick together."

"It is much easier when you are around, I have to admit." Lily sighed and moved her hands away. "It makes all of this so much harder."

"It doesn't have to be this hard." Jackson told her, moving over to her side of the booth.

Lily looked into his eyes, feeling warm and fuzzy all over. "I'm scared. I'm scared that you'll hurt me. I don't think I could handle it."

Jackson moved his face closer, shutting his eyes slightly. "You'll never have to be scared of that." His lips brushed hers softly, before the moment was ruined once again.

"That's her daughter. Her mother is all over the news for killing her husband. Shot him right where it hurts." The waitress pointed at them, directing another woman. "That guy who's with her, he saw it all."

Lily broke from the potential kiss, feeling hurt and enraged. "Why can't they just leave me alone? Can't they mind their own business?"

The woman came over, looking too happy for someone that had heard the gist of a horrific story. "Hello, I was wondering if I could talk to you both."

Jackson glared back at her, partly for the invasion of privacy and another reason was destroying their reconciliation. "We're trying to eat here."

"It will only take a moment. I'm doing a piece and I wondered if I could get a few quotes from you about what happened." She took a seat opposite them, despite not being invited to do so.

"Listen lady, I don't know what you're playing at but can't you see that you've upset Lily?" Jackson slammed his hands on the table. "She's dealing with a lot right now and the last thing she needs is you coming up with your perky smile trying to talk to us like we're friends."

The woman seemed to be affected very little. "I was just trying to…"

Lily jumped up from the table shoving Jackson out of the way so she could exit the booth. Grabbing the lady's notebook, she ripped it up in a rage. "Mind your own business you ugly little tart. All of you can just go to hell." She ran out of the diner and down the street.

Jackson hurried after her, seeing her blonde hair flying behind her as she ran so fast down the street. He decided against following her on foot and ran to his car. Stepping on the accelerator, he caught up with her down the street. He matched the cars speed to Lily's jogging, trying to coax her in.

"I just want to be alone Jackson, please just drive off." Lily folded her arms across her chest, slowing down so she was walking.

Jackson quickly pulled the car over to the side of the road. He followed Lily, catching up with her. She didn't stop, so he just kept walking beside her. "We both know that you don't want to be left alone Lily, you said it yourself."

"I can't deal with this. I can't deal with people so please just go." Lily turned and stopped Jackson in his tracks. "Just leave me alone, I don't want you to see me like this."

"Why? We shared something back there before that woman came. Don't pretend you didn't want to get back together." Jackson's eyes were pleading with Lily at this point.

"I need to do this. I have to see that you want to be with me because you love me, not because you feel sorry for me." Lily's eyes turned deadly serious.

"Of course I'm with you because I love you. You should know that."

"You keep talking about all this stuff that we know, but the truth is I don't know. I don't have a clue anymore and right now I need time to figure things out and you have to respect that." Lily turned away and began walking off again. This time, Jackson knew better than to follow her.

* * *

Too soon the day came of Nicole's arraignment. Lily had been quiet all day, sitting and watching all the people scrambling around the courthouse. She didn't have the guts to go up there herself, nor did she want to be harassed by the various people trying to get words out of her. So she sat with Miley, Jackson and Oliver at a nearby café, watching. Lily's sundae had melted in the bowl in front of her, but she didn't care. It was hard to care when she knew that at that moment her mom was pleading guilty to voluntary manslaughter. 

"Screw this, I'm going over there. I can't stand the silence anymore." Jackson blurted out, standing up from the table. The truth was, he wanted to give Lily some time away from him, hoping it would help her work out her feelings faster.

Before anyone could reply, Jackson stormed over the road. On seeing what exactly was outside, a surprised look appeared on his face. What he thought from a distance was camera crews and journalists, was actually a group of protestors. Various domestic violence groups and woman's rights supporters were voicing their opinions and making themselves heard. A couple had even brought signs sporting the slogan "Free Nicole Wade."

He moved towards them, though it appeared everyone had caught on to exactly who he was. A couple of journalists appeared, asking him various questions about Mike's death. Shoving them out of the way he regretted coming over. Realising that some were still following him, he figured it best to lead them away from Lily to prevent them from harassing her. Most of them stopped following him, in order to get shots and statements of Nicole. However, one lone woman continued after him.

"Jackson, wait please. I'm not a journalist. I just want to talk to Lily." She cried out, trying to catch up.

Jackson turned around, throwing his arms up in frustration. "You people just won't quit will you? I know I was stupid for walking right into that but please, leave Lily alone. She's suffered enough." He tried to walk away but the next words the woman said stopped him in his tracks.

"Please, you must listen. I know what she's going through and I'm here to help. You see, before there was Lily…I was Mike's victim."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So what did you come to visit for? To tell me how much you hate me?" Nicole sat opposite her daughter, staring across the table.

"How the heck could I hate you?" Lily looked around the room at others and their families, feeling a little uneasy.

Nicole slammed a packet of cigarettes on the table, pulling out one and putting it to her lips. Seeing the look on Lily's face she thought to reassure her. "It's not so bad in here, in fact some of the dickless wonders actually admire me. They won't break me Lily."

"When did you start smoking?" Lily asked, pointing at the packet.

"It's something I have to do to keep myself from going mad. When you have too much time to think and so much guilt in your system, you go crazy eventually."

"In that case you better hand me one of those because frankly I'm going insane. I don't know what I'm going to do." Lily reached for the packet and lit her own cigarette. Inhaling the smoke, she coughed slightly. "I don't think I'll be taking this up as a habit."

"You better not, your father is no doubt going to convince you how bad I am." Nicole looked up in the air.

Even though it was disgusting, Lily kept on smoking. "You're not a bad person and you don't deserve to be here. You should be free. We could have fought this instead of you pleading guilty."

Nicole managed a laugh. "Pleading guilty means I get this sentence as opposed to life without parole and only god knows what else will happen when 'the man' snaps his fingers. I'm not going to lie, I could get longer." Stubbing out her cigarette, Nicole turned to Lily seriously. "I deserve to be in here, I didn't believe you and I didn't stop him in any way. The last thing you would have needed is to be questioned like a criminal instead of getting the help you need."

Lily felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "It's not your fault, how could you have believed me. You're the only thing I have though, I can't lose you."

"Then for Christ's sake put that damn thing out." Nicole grabbed Lily's cigarette and roughly put it out. "Anyway, you still have Jackson. I've called my darling sister and she said she will fight to keep you in Malibu. You can live with your aunt instead of your father and that way you won't be separated from the one you love."

"Actually mom, Jackson and I aren't together anymore." Lily confessed, looking at the table. "It doesn't feel right going back to him."

Nicole blinked, taking in all the information. "You sure could have fooled me. The way you two are I thought you couldn't wait to get back together. Besides, you snuck out behind my back and saw him anyway didn't you?" Shaking her head she made sure Lily was looking her in the eyes. "I've been with so many men who mistreated me and left me when it all became too much. I ended up here because of one of them. Now you're telling me that you want to let one of the last decent guys on the planet slip away?"

"It's just too complicated. Maybe it's best if I did move away and get a fresh start." Lily replied, then suddenly realised. "I didn't mean it like that, I would still come and see you, just not as often."

"I love you Lily, but let's be honest. I don't want you visiting me in this hole I call a home for the next few years. I don't want you worrying about me. If you think moving away is the best solution, chances are you need to get out of here. Though I want you to really think about what you're leaving behind and whether you could handle doing that."

"We're back to talking about Jackson again aren't we? Can't we just drop the subject? It's hard but we'll both move on and have happier lives and eventually forget this whole thing ever happened." Lily tried to convince herself more than her mom, wondering if she was fooling anyone.

"Not just for his sake but for yours think about what you're doing. Your Aunty is still going to fight to keep you here." Nicole turned away from Lily, waving goodbye. As she allowed the guards to lead her out she wondered if it was the last time she would ever get to see her daughter again.

* * *

Jackson had asked Melina, Mikes other victim, to come over to the house the next day. He greeted her at the door, leading her to the couch for her to sit down. Offering her some water he looked outside the glass doors to where Lily had once again resumed sitting on the table and looking out into the beyond. 

"I hope that you can help her." Jackson shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe he did this to two teenage girls."

Melina sipped her water. "Those are just the ones we know about. If there are any more, at least they know he is not going to do it again. It is just a pity that Lily had to lose her mom in the process. I don't like the thought of death but in my eyes Nicole is a hero."

"I guess that is where Lily gets it from. She's just so amazing in every way. Though right now, she needs someone who truly understands." Jackson kept glancing out to the balcony.

"You seem to understand quite well." Melina stated before finishing her drink. "I'm sure she can always talk to you."

"I tell her that all the time, but I don't think she's much up for talking these days." Jackson told her, looking at Lily once again. "Though maybe that visit with her mom yesterday helped sort things out."

"If only all girls could have such understanding boyfriends. Lily has that going for her at least." Melina replied, thinking of her broken relationships and distrust for almost all men.

"Technically I'm her ex-boyfriend but I still care about her a lot, that's why I'm doing this for her." Jackson explained. "She needs to know that she is not alone, but coming from me it doesn't seem to register with her. All it does is make her push me away more."

Melina touched Jackson's shoulder. "Do not take it personally. I was the same after my whole ordeal. Sooner or later, she will see that you love her a lot. She is very lucky to have someone like you."

Jackson led Melina to the doors. "If she doesn't want to talk, don't force her. The main thing is we tried. I just don't want her to get upset."

In reply was a nod of understanding. "No need to worry, we will be alright."

Melina walked over to Lily and hopped up onto the table. She looked at the view of the beach. "Wow, we don't get views like this in Seattle." When she was greeted with silence, she tried again to connect with Lily. "Did Jackson tell you I was coming over today?"

"He may have mentioned it. The last few days have been kind of a blur." Lily replied, slurring her words together quickly.

"That's just like they were for me when I was in your place." Melina gripped the table as some sad memories came flooding back. "The moment I saw the story covered on the internet, I had to come here."

"Did your mom end up going to jail for six years?" Lily stated bluntly, unintentionally directing some anger at Melina. "You should see the hell hole they put her in every night."

Melina looked towards Lily. "Nicole did not want to go. She knew that she was going whatever she said. In the end, she did it to spare you more grief of a long trial and herself a longer sentence."

"So in a sense, I was lucky." Lily snorted, laughing sarcastically. "I've still lost everyone I loved."

"Believe me, a long trial is no picnic. My mom may not have ended up in prison, but the fact is in my situation Mike didn't end up there. No matter what I said, there was always someone there claiming that I asked for it. Asked for it, what a stupid term, for I would not wish that on my worst enemies. He walked free and did the same thing again and I've had to deal with it ever since. Why did it happen to me? Why would they let a guy like that go free? Why would a teenage girl want to be violated by her tennis instructor? You can ask the questions over and over in your mind, but you will never find an answer."

Lily's expression turned to one of shock. "That's awful, but you had the guts to say something. Maybe if I did, things would be different."

"It may have been different, but what's done is done. As much as we want to we can't change the past. All we can do is our best for the future." Melina replied, staring at the ground. "I know I can never play tennis again. I know I cannot renew the relationships I've destroyed by pushing people away. What I can do, is help you and others like you."

Lily began to cry, thinking about Melina's situation and her own. "It's just so hard. I'm so scared that people think I'm dirty or too depressed. I want to escape but I don't want to leave here."

"It is better to release that fear and try and keep your friendships, then confirm your fears by pushing them away from you." Melina had begun crying too. "It took me so long to realise that I wasn't alone, I hope it doesn't take that long for you."

Lily hugged Melina, releasing her bottled up emotions. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem, just remember my advice." Melina turned towards the house, where Jackson was watching them both from the piano stool. "Jackson cares about you a lot. I can see that you like him a lot too. Don't let him go, you will need his support."

"I really do love him." Lily confessed, giving Jackson a little wave. "We nearly reconnected, but then all of this stuff dumped down. It's so confusing."

"Show him how you really feel. No matter what gets dumped on you, just remember you're not alone." Melina walked back towards the house and soon enough was out the front door, leaving Jackson and Lily alone.

Lily ran to Jackson and hugged him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

Later that night, Lily paced inside Miley's room. In her mind, she kept thinking about the right words to say to Jackson. "I can't sound too needy, but then again I really do need him." 

"Whoever thought I'd see the day when I help my best friend and my brother hook up." Miley rolled her eyes to show she was joking. "Lily, relax. It's Jackson you've known him for years and you know that he loves you."

"I just have to do this right. After the way I've treated him I want him to know how I really feel about him. I want him to feel appreciated." Lily psyched herself up, finally realising it was now or never. "Wish me luck."

Breathing in and out deeply, she decided to let the words just flow naturally. With enough courage built up to go talk to him, Lily walked towards Jackson's room. Not watching her footing she tripped and fell with a thud. "Ouch."

"Lily is that you?" Jackson appeared, causing Lily to freeze in place. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him in his doorway.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Lily sat up and rubbed her sore knee.

"Half and half." Was the mumbled reply, before Jackson yawned. "What's going on, Lily?"

"I needed to talk to you." She was scared of what Jackson would think. She preyed he would understand like he had in the past. "Hoping that you will listen to what I have to say."

"Come on in." Jackson rubbed his eyes before helping her to her feet and leading her into his room. Once they were locked in a hug he smiled. "Don't worry, I have nothing but time especially when it comes to you."

"I just really want to be near you right now." Lily confessed, not wanting to break from Jackson's hug. "I'm sorry, but if you want to be with me you're going to have to handle all my ups and downs, my tears and both my needy and stubborn moods."

"Don't be sorry." Jackson looked into Lily's eyes, wanting to kiss her. "I love you too much to let a few mood swings push me away."

Lily felt the same way, blurting out her request. "Jackson, can I stay with you, tonight?" Feeling a little like a troubled child all the paranoia was put aside when she saw Jackson smile at her.

"Do you even have to ask?" He led Lily to his bed and pulled his sheets back, inviting her underneath them.

Lily snuggled up under Jackson's covers. Amazed at how safe and protected she felt lying on his bed. "It was stupid of me to think I didn't need you in my life."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Jackson shuffled closer to Lily.

Lily nodded. "If you still decide to take me back, that is. Who are we fooling, Jackson I love you and I hope you still love me."

"What do you think? Come here." Jackson pulled her closer, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I promise that I'll treat you so much better than I have been." Lily kissed Jackson desperately, grabbing the back of his shirt as he returned her hungry kiss.

" Jackson squeezed her tightly. "Try and go to sleep and if you have a nightmare, chances are I'm probably going to be awake anyway."

"I don't think I'll be having any nightmares tonight. I'm no longer on the path to madness." Lily nuzzled Jackson's neck.

"That's debatable." Jackson replied jokingly.

Lily playfully hit him with a pillow. "Jackie-boy sometimes you are so infuriating."

"I told you never to call me that again." Jackson wrestled with Lily, pinning her down to his bed. "You're so cute."

Lily smiled up at him. "So are you." She replied before greeting his lips in another amazing kiss.

"Just go to sleep now. Tomorrow I will take you somewhere special. Then when your dad comes, I'll make sure that you're staying put here."

"I'm not going anywhere now I have you back." Lily rested her eyes, knowing that Jackson would keep her safe. "Sweet dreams, Jackson."

* * *

**NOTE: **I know I haven't been updating as much as I usually do, but I've just been so busy lately. It's still cool to see the loyal readers and reviewers though, it is much appreciated. I will try and get the next chapter up much quicker than I have been recently. In the meantime, enjoy the fact that Lily and Jackson are back together once again :-) 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lily woke up blinking as the sunlight filled the room. It was going to be a perfect day to go out with Jackson. She glanced to her side where her eyes fell upon him, still in a deep sleep. Not wanting to wake him, she decided to find something to entertain herself. Quickly she ran down the hall to Miley's room and grabbed her bag, hoping it contained something to do until Jackson woke up.

Sitting at Jackson's desk, Lily filed her nails while watching her boyfriend sleep. She could never get over how cute he looked when he was passed out. Turning her attention back to her much improved nails, she picked up a bottle of pale pink polish and began applying a coat.

After two coats, Lily grew bored as Jackson still hadn't woken up. Realising her nails were dry, she sighed in frustration, wondering how much more of the day Jackson would waste. Then suddenly, a smile appeared on her lips. Grabbing the nail polish she jumped over on Jackson's bed and grabbed his hand, setting it out so his fingers rested on his other pillow.

"Don't even think about it." Jackson opened his eyes, pulled his hand away. In the process he shocked Lily, who was just about to unscrew the bottle.

"How do you always know?" Lily put the bottle on the bed side table.

Jackson reached over and pulled Lily to him in a tight embrace. "I've seen what you and Miley do to Oliver when he's asleep, so basically it's instinct. Besides, it's cool to see what you act like when you don't think I can see you."

Lily gave him a mock-annoyed glance. "Did it ever occur to you that there are some things I don't want you to see?"

"Relax Lily-pad. I've seen you at your worst. Ribbit, ribbit." Jackson pulled some frog faces in her direction.

"You promised you'd never bring that up again." Lily kissed the tip of his nose to show he was forgiven. "Besides, you've been in worse situations than my little incident with the frog guts."

"Name one." Jackson raised an eyebrow at her. "I bet you can't, because you know that I'm perfect."

"Except that time you wore Miley's pink bathrobe, acted like a dork trying to get on TV, that time Rico pulled down your pants in front of everyone…" Lily was counting off on her fingers, laughing. "Oh and that time you were trying to impress that girl and let one rip so bad that she gagged. Need I go on?"

"Well, you love me so what does that say about you?" Jackson retorted, giving Lily Eskimo kisses. "Besides, I'm not the one who picked Miley's nose."

"Oh my gosh that was one time." Lily shoved Jackson playfully before turning serious. "I love you because you're so incredibly sweet and what that says about me is that I'm incredibly lucky."

"It's nice to see you back to your old self again." Jackson pulled Lily on top of him and looked up at her.

"Can I ask you something?" Lily grabbed both of Jackson's hands. "Why did you feel the need to act so different to impress girls? Why didn't you ever just be yourself? It may have helped me figure out my feelings for you that much sooner."

"I don't know. I guess I just figured that no-one understood me." Jackson sat up face to face with Lily. "When I moved here, everything I knew and grew up with was out the window. What was so normal was suddenly dorky and weird. Do you even remember when we first moved here?"

Lily stifled a giggle. "Do you still have the cowboy hat?" Then worried she may have offended Jackson while he bared his soul, she kissed his cheek. "Come on, you can pull it off."

"Forget it." Jackson replied bluntly.

Lily let go of him and walked over to his closet. "I knew it! You still have it. Come on please let me see it again."

Rolling his eyes, Jackson hopped up and walked over to her. "There is no chance of you shutting up until I agree with you is there."

"Nope." Lily planted the hat on his head, squealing with laughter. "Don't be all pouty. You look so adorable."

"Okay, there you go." Jackson rolled his eyes.

Suddenly remembering something else, Lily glanced towards his closet again. "Do you still have those tight Tennessee shirts you used to wear? Oh and the funky light up belt…"

"Now that's where I draw the line." Jackson picked Lily up and sat down with her in his lap. Past caring about how odd he probably looked with his old cowboy hat on, he kissed her lips. "You win, I put the hat on. I guess this is what they mean when they talk about marriage, I may as well get used to losing now." Realising what he said, Jackson suddenly felt self conscious once again.

Lily poked at her boyfriend. "You've thought about us getting married?

"No." Jackson lied. He felt guilty about it, but wanted to get off the subject quickly. "Can I take this hat off now?"

* * *

Looking out the side of the convertible, Lily couldn't help but wonder what lay in store for the romantic day Jackson had promised. "Where are we going?" She asked, brushing the hair off her face. 

Jackson took one hand off the wheel and slid his arm around Lily, feeling her grab his hand resting on her shoulder. "Wait until you see, perfectly secluded."

"I've been pretty much every where around here. You couldn't show me anything new, though it would be romantic if you took me to some certain places."

"Maybe it's not completely new. It's somewhere I wanted to show you before you passed out the other night."

"You mean that really pretty spot down the secluded end of the beach near the rocks? Come to think of it, that's even better than what I had in mind." Lily kissed Jackson's hand, giving it a squeeze.

They drove until they found a place to park Jackson lead the way down to the beach. "I come here all the time when I just want to think. It's a great place to be alone, but also good to have someone to share it with."

Sitting on the beach, far away from everyone the couple felt the happiest they had been in days. Lily laughed before cuddling up in Jackson's lap. "This place is really beautiful. I can't believe we've over looked it for so long."

"I know of something else that's really beautiful." Jackson cupped Lily's face.

"I love you and I'm glad I get to share this day with you." Lily captured Jackson's lips and kissed him hungrily.

For awhile they sat and watched the scenery, glad to be sharing the moment together. They lay down on the blanket, holding each other close and tight, whispering sweet nothings. For both of them, it felt nice to be together once again in a happy environment.

"Tell me how you feel about me." Lily pecked Jackson on the cheek. "I like hearing it."

Jackson hugged her. "I don't know why you need the reassurance. You know how I feel about you."

Lily decided to tease him. "No I don't I need you to remind me."

"Oh do you now?" Jackson picked Lily up and ran with her towards the water. Lily squealed and begged for Jackson not to get her wet, which of course just made him drop into the water and drench them both.

"I'm going to kill you." Lily splashed Jackson playfully, starting a fun little splash war between them. Soon after, Lily jumped on Jackson and tackled him into the water. They both surfaced, laughing at the situation. Then Lily turned serious. "Don't ever leave me Jackson. You will always be here, right?"

Watching as her head rested on his shoulder with such love and trust, Jackson knew his answer. "Always. Why do you even have to ask when you know the answer?"

"I guess with my dad coming and all that. I just get scared, you know? With all the good and bad stuff in the last few months, it's proven to me that absolutely anything can happen." Lily shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be a downer on our day or anything…"

"You're not being a downer, don't be silly. Besides, this is the happiest I've seen you in awhile." Jackson took her hand, leading her out of the water and back to their blanket.

Suddenly, Lily jumped on Jackson and pinned him to the sand. Before he could register what was happening, she began kissing him desperately. All the talk of her father's impending visit had made Lily paranoid about losing Jackson again. Jackson wondered what brought on the sudden burst of passion but he allowed his curiosity to be halted while his girlfriend continued.

Lily looked at the love bite she had left on Jackson's neck, coming to her senses. "You know I think we better go home. I have to get out of these wet clothes and get ready."

"Though before you get up, inform me of just how big of a mark you left when you came at my neck like a mountain lion." Jackson pressed his forehead to Lily's. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Able once again to laugh at the situation, Lily just simply smiled. "It hardly shows at all."

* * *

Jackson carried Lily into his house and up to Miley's bathroom. "Don't worry, 'Hannah Montana' has a CD signing this afternoon, so no-one will be home for awhile. You can take a shower if you want. I figure that Miley's bathroom would have the more appropriate girly stuff for you." 

Lily looked down at her feet, seeming nervous. "Okay."

Jackson put her down, before catching his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were drawn to his neck, open wide with disbelief. "I'd hate to see what you refer to as noticeable. People will think I've been mauled by a vampire."

Jackson grinned at his reflection before setting off to get Lily a spare towel however Lily pulled him back to her. She kissed him gently and then met his eyes. "I trust you. I want you to know that."

"I already do know that. We remind each other of it every day, it's hard to forget it." Jackson's smile faded as he could see how serious Lily looked. "The fact that you're here is thanks enough. I told you, you don't owe me anything."

"I know, but I want to." Lily replied stepping back from him.

Without breaking his eye contact, she slowly she removed her wet top, then her bra. Jackson just watched, trying not to gasp out loud at the incredible body Lily possessed. He didn't say anything, but just locked the bathroom door. Lily's eyes continued to be locked with his, hypnotising him. For some reason, he stood paralysed staring at the now naked Lily.

"Come on Jackson." Lily stepped up to him, undoing his pants. "It's okay. You need a shower too, don't you?"

"Lily, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jackson said it, though made no attempt to stop her.

She put a finger to his lips. "Mike took something away from me, but thanks to you I'm beginning to get my faith back. I love you, I trust you and I want to hold you this way." Lily walked away from him and slipped behind the shower curtain.

Jackson didn't need a moment to decide what he wanted. In a few seconds, he stood ready to join Lily in the shower. He took a deep breath to prepare himself, fantasising about the possibilities. Pulling back the shower curtain, he watched as Lily let the water soak her. Unable to keep from admiring his love he stepped into the shower and guided her into his arms.

"This feels really good." Lily whispered, squeezing Jackson tighter. "Don't let me go, just keep holding me."

The shower water continued to run over them as their two naked bodies pressed against each other. Hands wandering over each others backs, feelings of attraction both physical and emotional were growing. A romantic kiss was shared between them as they continued to caress each other. Lily couldn't believe how comfortable she felt with Jackson at that moment, tingling all over as for the first time she didn't feel scared or dirty about having a man's hands on her bare skin.

Lily touched Jackson's chest, tracing circles over his skin. "Today has just been so perfect and with the perfect person. There will never be another time better than this." Her hands slid back down to his waist.

"Are you kidding? Sure it will take a lot of work but we'll have plenty of times like this." Jackson began mirroring Lily's actions, now tracing circles around her breasts.

"Jackson, you know what I mean." Lily slid her hands up his back and into his hair.

Jackson looked into her eyes, knowing what Lily was thinking. Slowly he turned off the shower water and reached for some towels. He wrapped one around Lily's shoulders, smiling as she looked so serious. Drying himself off quickly Jackson wrapped the towel around his waist. Leading Lily out of the shower, he offered her Miley's bathrobe.

Fitting the robe on loosely, Lily stepped into Jackson's arms, letting him hold her for awhile. She rested her head in his chest. "You're so amazing Jackson, so perfect."

"You always know the right thing to say." Jackson scooped her up, taking her back to his bedroom and setting her on his bed.

Lily shut her eyes, feeling a twinge of excitement. "I love your bed." She laughed at herself for making such a statement, feeling relaxed as Jackson lay beside her stroking her bare shoulder.

Jackson turned around, reaching towards the drawers on his bedside table. Lily watched him curiously as he pulled put a box. Realising exactly what they were, she found her heart pounding a little faster. "Have you ever done this before?"

He turned back to her and cupped her face. "Not with the right girl." Slowly he removed his towel before reaching for Lily's bathrobe. "I'm not going to let you go anywhere, okay."

The relaxed, yet passionate feelings came flooding back to Lily. Pulling Jackson on top of her she surrendered into his passionate and deep kisses. Looking up into his eyes, she breathed a happy sigh. Everything bad in her life disappeared as she stared at the man she viewed as perfect. "Make love to me Jackson."

* * *

**NOTE: **Hope you like Chapter 16. Just a cute little chapter to show just how comfortable Lily and Jackson are when they're around each other. Currently I'm working on Chapter 17 which will include the confrontation with Lily's dad. Wait about two weeks and you'll all know how that goes, in the mean time review and if you like it that much read again lol :-) 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lily lay next to Jackson, thinking about the moments that had past. It was all so perfect and romantic. Just the way she had imagined expressing her love to Jackson physically. Though no matter how positive she remembered the experience, it didn't halt the knot in her stomach. She tried to shut it out but as she sat there in the silence, resting on Jackson's chest, it invaded her mind. She shut her eyes, trying desperately to rid herself of the thoughts and of the voice. Distracting herself she began fidgeting with Jackson's fingers.

"What's the matter?" Jackson finally spoke up, feeling nervous as he had hoped everything was as great as Lily expected.

"Why would you think something is the matter?" Lily asked, suddenly feeling exposed. She inched the blanket to cover her more.

Jackson sat up, bringing Lily up with him. He pulled his hand away and ran it up and down her arm. "You always play with my fingers whenever you're nervous or upset. So I thought I'd ask if everything was okay."

"Jackson, you don't think I'm a slut do you?" Lily asked, unable to look him in the eye.

Jackson couldn't help but laugh in reply. "Why on earth would I think that?"

Feeling a little miffed that she wasn't being taken seriously Lily pulled away and grabbed a t-shirt from the floor. She suddenly felt the desperate urge to cover herself up. "Just forget it."

Jackson pulled her back to him. "I'm sorry, but why on earth would you think that I'd ever think that about you?"

"I can't control it his voice just came into my head." Lily blurted out. "Don't get me wrong it was all so unbelievable, but I just can't help thinking…"

Jackson interrupted her, sealing her lips with a kiss. "Maybe you're just scared about later. I mean you're dad is coming and all that." Laying her down, he lifted up her t-shirt and traced circles around her bare tummy. "Just remember, whatever Mike said wasn't true. You can't feel bad because you felt good for once in your life. None of this is your fault. He'd say anything to make you feel like crap."

"Now you're here to make me feel silly." Lily shook her head and sighed. "I promise this stuff won't happen again."

"You can't promise that, it's a traumatising thing what you went through. I remember when my mom died I couldn't control being sad, even when it was inappropriate. All you can do is surround yourself with great things, in your case, the greatest boyfriend in history."

Jackson kissed Lily's bellybutton, hoping that he had cheered her up but a loud scream coming from Miley's room snapped them out of any joy. Lily looked worried, jumping out of the bed with the sheet around her and heading to the door. She looked back when Jackson didn't seem at all worried.

He walked over and grabbed her arm. "Don't worry she's not in any danger. I think she's just discovered our clothes."

Lily looked around the floor of Jackson's room before remembering that they had both left everything on the floor of Miley's bathroom. "That probably didn't make a good scene to come back to."

Both of them started laughing, collapsing back on Jackson's bed in hysterics. "Well I guess it's better than finding us in there. Now that would have been less than perfect."

"I think she's decided against giving them back for awhile." Lily turned to Jackson and burst out laughing once again.

Jackson looked at the giggling blonde and smiled widely. "Now there's the girl I know and love, but to make sure that smile sticks." He pressed his lips to Lily's bare stomach and blew, causing her to let out a high pitched squeal.

After a few more raspberries and a giggle fit, Lily once again resumed her position of lying peacefully on Jackson's shoulder. "I love you." She caught her breath and let out a little yawn, realising how tired she was.

Jackson pulled the blanket tighter over them both. "You look a little tired. Just go to sleep and I'll be right here when you wake up. Not surprising that the Jacksonator wore you out is it?"

Lily hit him with a pillow before letting herself drift off. She didn't know how long she was asleep for but she heard someone open the door. Opening her eyes slightly she realised that it was Robby. "I hope you two behaved yourselves." He said, giving Jackson a look. Lily closed her eyes, pretending to still be asleep.

Jackson carefully eased Lily off him so he wouldn't wake her up. "Okay, I'm awake. What's going on?"

"Better wake Lily up too, her father is downstairs and there is only so much time I can stall him for." Robby looked back and forth between the two. "I'll try and buy you five minutes time."

Jackson shook his head. "He wasn't supposed….never mind that. I can't let Lily go again, I told her I was going to fight to keep her here and that's what I'm going to do."

Lily opened her eyes again to see Jackson getting changed. She debated whether or not to inform the two men that she was awake. Soon she saw Jackson turn towards her and she shut her eyes tightly. Tingles shot through her as she felt him stroke her face. "I love you." He whispered it so only she could hear. Lily decided to keep pretending she was asleep, if only to prolong her time with Jackson.

"She's asleep and she's not going anywhere until I say what I have to say." Jackson's voice rang out suddenly.

Robby caught Jackson by the arm before he could exit his bedroom. "Now son, I don't want you doing anything stupid. Don't make it worse."

"Dad, you would have done the same in my situation." Jackson jerked his arm away. "I have to stand up and do what I have to do."

* * *

Walking down the stairs, he came face to face with Mr Truscott. Jackson knew what he wanted to say, but for some reason all the words were jumbled up in his head. "It's been awhile Mr Truscott. How are you?" Were the only words he could muster. 

"I'm fine, but I am willing to get Lily away from this place so she can move on. Not to mention getting far away from that mother of hers." He replied. "Is she going to take much longer to get ready?"

"Actually yes she is." Jackson took a deep breath before continuing. "If you are waiting for Lily to go with you then you are going to be waiting here awhile because she's not leaving Malibu." His voice was trembling slightly as he said it.

"Excuse me?" Mr Truscott looked at Jackson and almost laughed.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Jackson stood up straighter to show he meant business. "Lily is not leaving Malibu and you can't make her."

"Well she's not staying here and she's not staying with Nicole's sister, so I'm sorry Jackson but I beg to differ." Mr Truscott seemed to be getting edgy.

"Why should she leave just because you say so? Does it even matter what she wants?" Jackson replied, still feeling a little nervous but not backing down. "What if she wants to stay?"

Mr Truscott looked past Jackson to the stairs, directing his attention to Robby who was now standing behind Jackson. "I don't have time to listen to any more of this. She's not gone to visit the murderer has she?"

Even though he risked sending the man over the edge, Jackson suddenly couldn't stop the words jumping from his mouth. "Stop insulting Nicole, what was she supposed to do? You're the one that left Lily and barely ever calls her. You wouldn't even know she was in trouble if the lawyers hadn't contacted you."

"I suggest you shut your mouth and bring me my daughter."

"I suggest you shut your mouth and listen to me!" Jackson snapped back, his heart beating fast from a mixture of adrenalin and fear.

"You tell him!" Through the open door, a woman had let herself in. Her resemblance to Nicole made it obvious that it was Lily's aunt. "Why don't you just listen to him Truscott, the man has a point."

"Bridget, you may as well get lost. Do you honestly think that custody will be rewarded to a dyke rather than her father?" Mr Truscott turned his attention to the intrusion. "Do whatever you want, it will make no difference. I'm just doing what's best for Lily."

"Taking her away from her friends and her real family is what's best? Splitting her from the man who loves her, that's the best for her is it?" Bridget rolled her eyes at the thought.

"What would you know about the love of a man anyway?" Finally pushed over the edge completely, Mr Truscott's voice could be heard throughout the house. "I've been patient but now I must insist that Lily and I leave, whether you or her boyfriend like it or not."

"So it doesn't matter what Lily wants does it?" Jackson snapped back into the argument. "Well what she wants matter a hell of a lot to me. You call her 'your daughter' like she's a piece of property. To take her away would only make an impossible situation worse. I love Lily and I've been through everything with her. I would do anything for her and I wouldn't just pick up and leave when something better came along. So if you're so insistent that Lily not stay with her aunt then….let her marry me."

Mr Truscott stood stunned, partly from being yelled at by a nineteen year old and partly from the rude awakening Jackson's speech had given him. Though, just like Nicole and Lily he had the stubborn streak and refuse to clam down completely. "What did you just say to me?"

Jackson calmed down realising that everything he had blurted out was true to his heart. Carefully and slowly he repeated himself. "Let Lily marry me. Give up custody and let me have the permission to take care of her for the rest of my life."

Before anyone in the room could make a comment, Lily slowly made her presence known. "Stop this all of you, this is getting ridiculous. There is only one person in this room who knows what I want. That person is me! Despite what you all think, I do have an opinion of my own and I think I should get a say."

Lily walked over to her Aunt Bridget. "You may live here and all that, but in the end how is it going to work? Do you truly mean what you say or do you have the sisterly loyalty to Nicole that makes you feel you have to do this? Do you want to take care of me? Do you even know how? I can't live with you because you feel you have to take care of me."

Before Bridget could speak, Lily interrupted again. "Even if you really believe you want to do this now, you're a career woman with, from what I gather, a rather active social life. I appreciate all the fighting you've done for me more than I can say but I don't want to be the one that makes you give it all up."

Turning around, she noticed the audience of Robby and Miley on the stairs. Sighing she walked over to Jackson who was still looking a little hurt that Lily believed he didn't know what she wanted. Looking him in the eyes. "Did you really mean what you said?"

Jackson kissed her softly. "Lily, I know I'm never going to feel this way about anyone else as long as I live. I know I told you I never thought about this, which may make you reluctant to accept, but I have thought about it over and over again."

Lily nodded and squeezed his hand. "I know you have, but it's a big step just to keep me here."

"It's not just because I want to keep you here, it's because I love you. Though if you're not ready for marriage I'll accept that and wait until you are. I just thought you wanted to be with me too." Jackson confessed, biting his lip. He hoped Lily didn't decide to go away and think about it.

Lily turned to her father, slipping away from Jackson. "Dad, I know we had some great times together and I forgave you long ago for leaving mom and me but lets be honest, we both know that this isn't going to work." She touched her dad's arm gently. "If you make me leave, I'll just run back here. Why wait, though? Why spend the next year or so taking care of me, when you can just let me go to the one person who has proven he can? I can't lose Jackson and he has just proven to me that it's for real. So please dad, let me accept his proposal. Let us get married."

By this time, the whole living room was in silence and anticipation. Miley and Robby stood near the stairs eagerly awaiting the answer, Jackson barely able to stand due to nervousness and Lily hoping that her dad would do right by her. It was only a few seconds before the answer came out, but the tension made it seem like a decade.

"This is downright insane." Mr Truscott stood up, walking over to Jackson and looking down at him so their eyes met. "Nevertheless this seems to be what she wants, so if you want to back out then I suggest you do it now before I take you to get this thing sorted once and for all."

Jackson stood tall, sending a quick smile in Lily's direction. "You will never have a problem with me backing out."

"Then I guess all I have to say to you is…welcome to the family." Mr Truscott stepped aside, ushering Jackson towards Lily.

Lily squealed with excitement, jumping into Jackson's arms. "I love you. I can't believe we're getting married." She began smothering him in so many kisses that they both fell backwards onto the couch.

Miley ran over to the happy couple, pulling Lily off Jackson and hugging her. "I guess this makes us sisters now. This is so cool, a part from the fact that it's my gross older brother."

Jackson stood up, beaming from ear to ear. "Careful Miles, that's her husband you're talking about." He hugged Lily from behind.

"You won't be unless we get all the damn paper work done." Mr Truscott shook his head, unable to fathom the happy couple and his daughter getting married. "Come on everyone, lets go and start making this official."

* * *

Scrubbing down the counter at Rico's, Jackson looked over and smiled at his wife. He watched as her hand crept across and grabbed his. Things had become official, but instead of having a honeymoon, Jackson had finally gone back to work. He looked over at Lily, who despite the lack of the romantic ceremony seemed to be positively overjoyed. 

"I know what you're thinking." Lily said, jumping on the counter top and taking a seat. She pressed her forehead to his, looking deep into his eyes.

"Hey, no lovey dovey stuff when you're at work." Rico Jr. strode up to the shack, glaring at Jackson but when Lily turned around his confidence faded. Even he didn't dare make fun of the ordeal the two went through and as a result, he had decided to become less of a pain to Jackson. "Oh hey there Lily, haven't seen you at school much lately."

Jackson smirked at the little kid who once made his life hell. "She's been too busy getting married to me, making me the luckiest guy on earth. So what were you saying?"

"I guess in this case I'll make an exception." Rico shuffled his feet, seeming anxious to get away as the couple made him nervous. Not to mention he hated being around Jackson and Lily when his small conscience wouldn't allow him to insult either of them.

"Well this certainly makes a nice change." Jackson grinned from ear to ear at Rico's departure, his attention once again focused on his new bride.

He walked off and Lily slipped over the counter, wrapping Jackson in a hug. "Listen, stop thinking what you're thinking."

"How do you know what I'm thinking anyway?" Jackson raised an eyebrow in her direction. "It could be something completely different."

"I'm your wife now Jackson, it's my job to know these things. That and to embarrass you at work with big public displays of affection." Lily showed what she meant with a kiss that could have set the ocean on fire, a few people couldn't help but look at them.

"Okay, I think we're attracting a little too much attention. Besides I have to get back to work." Jackson began refilling the popcorn machine before Lily pulled him back to face her.

"Since I promised I'd be honest with you forever, I'll tell you exactly what I think. Sure it wasn't the big ceremony with flowers and a big cake. It may have been just at the city hall, but our families were both there and we made vows for life didn't we?" Lily pressed her cheek to his. "The only thing I wanted out of my wedding day was the perfect groom and I found him."

Jackson held both her hands. "Come on Lily, I've lived with Miley for too many years to count. I know that you've been planning this thing since kindergarten. It's the girly stuff you do and I don't pretend to understand it."

"Since when have you known me to be a girly girl? Remember I'm one of the guys that's why I went on Teen Court."

"So all those times you talked about mani-pedi's, clothes and boys, you weren't being a girly girl." Jackson kissed Lily's forehead and chuckled at her. "Besides, when you talked about boys, you never mentioned me as a future husband and now that I have you I have to impress you otherwise you might be running off with Orlando Bloom."

Lily playfully hit Jackson's arm, knowing he wouldn't give it a rest. "Okay, if you want to make it up to me, drive me to the mall after work and then for the rest of our lives to come, you can't bring it up. We're even, deal?"

With a playful glint in his eye, Jackson agreed. "Okay, it's a deal." Knowing that Lily was in for a big surprise later.

* * *

**NOTE:** The next chapter of L&D will be the last. I've enjoyed working on this fic and I hope you've enjoyed reading it just as much. This is hardly the end of my writing though, I have another Lackson fic all prepared and set up to post after I finish this one as well as a couple of One Shots that readers of this fic might enjoy. So wait for the end of this story and it won't be long after that another is posted. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :-) 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Jackson I can't believe you are doing this for Lily. Why can't you be this nice all the time?" Miley finished hanging up some white roses over the archway.

"You're my sister and Lily's my wife. You see the difference?" Jackson admired the handy-work all around him. "Thank you for helping anyway. I didn't think it was fair that Lily not get a proper wedding."

"Ya think?" Miley joked, hugging her brother and admiring the archway she had helped fix up. "You know that a sunset wedding has always been Lily's dream? Not to mention she wanted to keep it small, just like this."

"She didn't tell me that, but somehow I knew." Jackson replied, knowing it was the truth. "I just can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees this."

"She'll be more than happy. After all, she's married a good one." Miley looked at her brother again. "As your sister and Lily's best friend slash maid of honour, I have to say that I'm really happy for you two. I know you'll be together forever."

Jackson raised an eyebrow before smiling at how sweet his sister was being. "Thanks Miles." He turned around, seeing Robby struggling with the huge and beautifully decorated wedding cake. "Wow that looked much smaller in the picture. Miles, you better go and help dad with that before he breaks the cake."

"Don't worry Jackson, he's not you." Miley joked before running off to help her dad.

Jackson shook his head and looked around at the scene. Flowers and strategically placed fairy lights decorated the area of the beach behind the Stewarts house. Each row of light blue chairs was set up perfectly. Feeling exhausted from all the planning and the slight guilt of sneaking around behind Lily's back, Jackson sat down on one of the chairs and pictured the scene. He tried to picture Lily in the dress that Miley had picked out for her, but his sister had been so insistent that he not see it. Even his imagination, Jackson knew, couldn't give justice to how beautiful Lily was going to look.

"Hey Jackson, so I guess today's the big day, or evening as the case appears to be." Oliver, done with all his duties sat down beside Jackson in the front row of chairs.

Jackson snapped out of his fantasy and turned to Oliver. "Yeah, Lily always wanted a sunset wedding. I just want it all to be perfect for her, after everything she's been through she deserves nothing but the best."

"Don't you think you're putting a little too much pressure on yourself? I mean, you've been through a lot as well and what makes you think that Lily isn't happy just being with you?" Oliver asked, before joking with his friend. "Then again, I think the big bash is in order."

Jackson glared at Oliver. "Don't you have something else you should be doing other than paying me out?"

"Okay okay. Let me just say this. I've known Lily a long time. Practically my whole life that I can remember and after all that, not to mention hanging out with girls a majority of my high school life, I know the signs and she loves you." Oliver told Jackson, patting him on the back. "I had my doubts at first, with all the drama that was going on but you really care about her."

"Of course I do and I can't back out now can I? We're already legally married. It doesn't matter though because I can't imagine ever wanting to." Jackson replied, staring at the archway and once again escaping into his thoughts.

Oliver snapped him right out of them though by continuing. "I'm glad to hear you say that because you know that if you ever did I would hunt you down and kill you."

Jackson turned to Oliver with a serious look. "A very bad choice of words, my friend." Seeing that Oliver looked a little guilty and embarrassed, Jackson cracked a smile and began to laugh. "Besides…you? You beating me up?"

Oliver tried to maintain his composure. "Yeah, what's so funny about that? Lily's very important to me and if you screw this up…"

Jackson decided to be serious, knowing Oliver meant well for one of his best friends. "Don't worry I will try the best I can never to screw up even the smallest detail. I'm not going to let her go again even if that means seeing a lot more of you."

"That's good then." Oliver replied before realising exactly what Jackson said. "Hey!"

Jackson walked away as opposed to replying, he knew he had to pick Lily up from her afternoon of shopping. Just as he was a few feet from his car, Max jumped out of no-where and startled him. "Hey Max, have you finished what I asked?"

"Yeah, suit and the others the whole deal so you and your girl can get married…again." Max replied, motioning to Thor and the others who were obviously writing speeches. Before Jackson could question why his friends were laughing hysterically at the paper in front of them, Max continued. "Why didn't you tell us about all this before last week? We could have thrown you a bachelor party with beer and strippers and the whole works. Come on, you deserve it after everything that's happened to you man. It's tradition the one last night of freedom before you committed to Lily for ever."

Jackson led him back over to the other guys. "Thanks for the thought anyway but it wouldn't have worked. I mean, where were we supposed to have it, your mom's basement? Besides, Lily is the only girl I want to see naked from now on."

"She's turned you soft, don't ya know!" Thor cried out, sounding like he had already had a bit of the champagne provided.

Jackson continued on the way to his car, shaking his head at his friends joking around. "Well, every wedding has to have the token drunk best friend of the groom doesn't it?" He asked himself, knowing that no matter how much they mucked around, his friends would be there for him at this time. This was the time in his life where everything would be absolutely perfect.

* * *

Unaware of what Jackson was planning Lily had not gone to the mall as she had originally promised. She hated lying to the man she loved, but at the time she had convinced herself it was the truth. It was the moment she stepped out of his car and watched Jackson drive away that she knew she was fooling herself. There was no way she could miss it, as seeing the event would be the final closure in this chapter of her life. 

She hoped no-one recognised her as she stood behind a large headstone watching the few people around her, peeking through the gaps to catch a glimpse of what she had come to see in the first place. At one point she looked up at the man speaking his words, staying perfectly composed as he spoke the farewell to Mike.

"He made some bad choices, but we can be sure that God has forgiven Michael Wade for all his wrong-doings and keeps a space for him in Heaven…."

Lily couldn't help but wonder if the minister believed any of it. She certainly didn't want to think that Mike was somehow rewarded for all the suffering he inflicted on people. If anything, Lily would have expected that Mike be burning in hell where his soul would be tormented as hers had been.

She knew some people believed it by the tears they shed. Lily shook her head at hearing the two people who were muffling their wails. It amazed her that people still supported and loved this person, despite everything he had done. Looking around, Lily noticed a younger woman and a small child, figuring that she may have been Mike's first wife with their daughter. It amazed her at how young the other woman appeared to be.

As they lowered the coffin and people began to walk away, Lily kept her hiding place, planning to get her closure after they all left. It was only then that she recognised who she presumed to be the ex-wife. Her eyes opened wide and before she could regain control, her mouth suddenly blurted out the words. "Melina!"

The other woman jumped up in shock, the girl beside her seeming un-phased by anything that had happened. Lily walked over to them, looking down at the young girl that she figured for a moment could be Melina's sister. The resemblance between the two was blatant, except for one prominent feature. Biting her lip, Lily tried to turn away but the eyes kept staring back at her, eyes that were unmistakably Mike's.

"What are you doing here?" Melina asked, seeming partly shocked, partly embarrassed and on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean, I thought you went back home. Why didn't you tell me what had happened?" Lily asked, still completely flabbergasted at the revelation. She allowed her body to turn to Mike's grave, reading the date of death. It would forever be a date she would remember no matter how much she tried to forget.

"Frankly, because it was not your concern." Melina replied bluntly, following Lily's gaze and breathing heavily to fight the tears. "Besides, I didn't expect to see you here."

Lily put her arm around Melina. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just a shock, you know. I don't even know why I'm here."

"For the same reason I am, right?" Melina looked into her eyes with a serious stare. She wouldn't dare speak the words. The truth being that she wanted to see for herself that her daughter's father was not coming back. "I guess whether mentally or physically it never really leaves you does it?"

"I guess it doesn't." Lily replied, still staring at the grave in front of her. A part of her felt closure, another part felt paranoid that Mike would pop out and surprise them.

Melina grabbed Lily's hand, squeezing it. They stood in silence for a few moments, sharing the bond of the burden that Mike had bestowed on them. Melina's daughter began to show her impatience. "Lily I'm just going to tell you this. You may think that Daniella worries me but the truth is she has turned something so ugly into something amazing and beautiful."

"I guess that's what Jackson has done for me." Lily motioned to her wedding band. "For so long I could have been waiting and wondering, but all this proved just how right everything was. It seems like a sick thought I know…"

Melina smiled and shook her head. "No, it just means you're moving on. You didn't have to come here to get closure all you have to do is live each day as best you can. Appreciate that your marriage is something beautiful to come out of all of this. The wrong guy led you to the right guy." She picked up her toddler and looked up at the darkening sky.

"It's kind of ironic, holding Mike's funeral at sunset." Lily observed. "Almost like it's supposed to be a sign of a brand new day."

"I guess he wanted things that way. Since it is getting dark I should get going. It's an early morning drive to get back home." Melina shook Lily's hand. "Hopefully the next time we meet, it will not be for reasons such as this."

"Take care of yourself." Lily replied, waving them both off.

As her friend walked away, Lily stood by the grave for a little longer. "Mike, you hurt me so much. Nothing will ever change what you did, despite the speeches. You can't hurt me or my mom or my husband. You can't control me anymore. I have a good life now and I will live a great life and I will feel better knowing that you are never coming back." Tears began falling down her face at the memories and release. "You're dead and you're never ever coming back."

Lily sighed and walked away. She had hoped that by coming to Mike's burial that it would give her closure, but she knew Jackson was right. It would take time, but he was always there. All she had to do was listen to Melina, turn something so ugly and hateful into a beautiful positive. At that point she just wanted to be with Jackson, wrapped in a beautiful moment which could not be interrupted.

Slowly she trudged back towards the mall. She looked up at the sky as the stars were coming out. Hugging herself to keep warm, she kept walking with her pace becoming more rushed as she became anxious about walking the streets alone at night. Noticing a car slowing up behind her, she began running.

"LILY!" A voice cried out behind her, making her stop solid. Before she knew it, Jackson was holding her.

"What's going on?" Lily looked up at him, feeling grateful at the safety his arms were bringing her.

Jackson led her back to the car, saying nothing until they were both sitting in their seats. "So how was it?" When Lily looked back at him confused, he explained. "I found the notice in the newspaper this morning. The truth is a part of me wanted to go as well but I don't want to waste any more energy or time than I already have on that asshole."

Lily looked outside the window, feeling a little ashamed that she had let Mike get to her again. "You must think I'm an idiot for going then."

Jackson reclined his chair, motioning for Lily to do the same. As they lay side by side in their seats, Jackson stroked her hair. "Of course I don't think you're an idiot. Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Not the closure I was expecting, but advice from and old friend….and her daughter." Lily replied, knowing that Jackson knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You're kidding me right? Melina and Mike…" Jackson stared up at the sky.

Lily turned his face back to her. "That's not my point. I mean, like it or not all this brought us that much closer and now we're married. I should stop thinking about all the crap because it's over and all that's left of it is you and me forever."

Jackson leaned over and kissed Lily, very passionately. He just wanted to be with her, right then and there. "I love you, Lily."

"I think that hungry kiss kind of said that for you." Lily pressed her cheek to his and whispered in his ear. "Translation, I love you too."

The wedding ceremony planned back at home suddenly came back into Jackson's mind. "I guess we better get back home then. It's kind of cold out here. Which is weird since it's nearly summer."

Lily pulled him back as he prepared to sit up. "Let's just lay here awhile, I just want to look at you. I need to do this okay?"

Jackson nodded in understanding, though he did not know completely what was going on in Lily's mind. It didn't matter as to why she needed to do it. Jackson let himself live in the moment. Feeling his heart beat faster and the butterflies in his stomach come alive as Lily touched him and looked at him. She was absorbing him, everything about him.

"I think I'm going to be alright now." Lily told him with a smile, moving her fingers from his neck down passed his shoulder to his hand. "Just don't let go of me okay?"

Jackson managed to start up the car while holding Lily's hand. The whole ride back to his house he never let go. He knew that she needed this, for whatever reason. In the back of his mind, he wondered what had become of the ceremony he had set up for them both. As he parked the car in the driveway, he was eager to find out.

"Where are we going? I thought you said it was cold." Lily followed Jackson as her hand clasped his, until she reached a beautiful scene. "Did you do all this?"

Jackson looked around. There were no people or chairs. The archway had gone but flowers were still decorating the area while the lights illuminated it. He turned to Lily to explain exactly what had happened when music started to play almost out of nowhere. Turning towards the house, Jackson saw the silhouette of his father slowly leaving them in private.

"Jackson this is really beautiful. It's too romantic." Lily wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Jackson slipped his arms around her waist, going with the moment. "Actually it was all set up to be a wedding. Since you didn't get the most romantic one I wanted to surprise you. I guess we were a bit late in getting back and they figured something else out without us."

"What did I tell you?" Lily leaned on his shoulder, swaying to the beat of the music. "Weren't you listening to me or something?"

"I just wanted everything to be perfect. You deserve it." Jackson rested his cheek on the top of her head, smelling her shampoo. "I don't want our whole life to come to be me screwing up all the time."

"Jackson, shut up." Lily pulled away, still keeping a hold of Jackson's hands. Looking him straight in the eyes she moved in closer, intertwining their fingers. "The one thing I've learned is that no matter how much you try, things will never be perfect. You can't plan things, they just happen. All you can do is make the most of them. Sure I didn't get a big wedding, but I have you for the rest of my life and now even when you planned something else, we still have this romantic little dance floor all to ourselves."

Jackson pressed his forehead to Lily's taking in what she was saying. "I know but it doesn't stop me wanting to make your dreams come true. Actually, now that I think about it…"

"What?" Lily looked confused, yet smiled as Jackson seemed to have an idea.

Without warning, Jackson picked up Lily and ran with her towards the special spot. The spot where he realised his feelings for Lily, where their whole story began. He placed her down on the patch of sand where they sat the night she cried, except now she was laughing.

"You're laughing, that's a good thing, saves me from doing this." Jackson tickled her playfully anyway, watching as she tried to wriggle free.

"Jackson you're crazy." She managed to say through her laughter. Watching as he lay down beside her, she wondered what he was doing. "What's this all about?"

"Do you remember that day…" Jackson whispered, turning towards Lily. "The day when, despite the fact I just realised I loved you, I made you get on that bus."

"How could I forget, the day of our first kiss?" Lily was gushing, cuddling up closer and tightening her arms around Jackson. "Not to mention the day I realised I love you too."

"Do you remember that conversation we had before you left?" Jackson nuzzled her neck before meeting her eyes again. "About your dreams, the ones you had about me."

"What about them?" Lily asked, still caught up in the romantic memories of that day to really remember.

"If you've noticed Mike isn't in the picture. I'm right here and I'm making you laugh at every opportunity." Jackson quickly tickled her sides before turning serious again. "Then you said we always ended up on the beach…"

Lily put a finger to his lips. "You would take me in your arms and kiss me." The moment she finished the sentence she closed her eyes and felt Jackson's warm, soft kiss. A kiss that grew more passionate by every second it lasted.

"Wow that was amazing, second only to our first kiss." Lily couldn't remove the smile from her face and she could tell that Jackson was the same.

"Actually I think it was even better." Jackson replied, pulling Lily on top of him and admiring her bathed in moonlight.

"Why would you say that?" Lily whispered, curiously. "Is it because you're happy my dreams came true?"

Jackson shook his head, happy at the truth he was about to speak. "Our first kiss was unforgettable by all means, but I had to put you on a bus straight after it. I had to let you go…."

Pulling Lily to him, he squeezed her tightly. Seeing the new woman she had become, he knew they could face anything together. He knew they would always have each other and with that, finished his explanation. "…this time I know. I'm never going to let you go again."

* * *

**NOTE: **Seriously, I can't believe this fic has ended. Truth be told I had trouble on deciding what way to end it, which is why it was posted later than I planned, but I think it turned out sweet. Well, anyway I hope you've all loved L&D and re-read it over and over or atleast post a review :-) Look out for my next Lackson fic which should be posted pretty soon. It's called "What Happens in Vegas" and I'll try my best to top this one. Thanks everyone. 


End file.
